Teen Titans: The Light
by bloomscool
Summary: In this world nothing makes sense, there are so many twists and turns that will mess with your mind, you can't escape them. They prowl everywhere, threats are made to everyone you show love for, you're on the run but they'll catch you. No where to hide, no where to go, but you know what'll happen if they catch you, if you're caught...you'll die and become their puppet.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about what happened way before the Titans, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

In a time before the Teen Titans where even thought of a small green child with a white uniform on ran as far and as he could from the lab, he didn't look back but he could still smell the smoke pouring from the building. He wanted to bask in the sun that he had been separated from for too long but just kept running until he reached the forest then changed into an eagle, he didn't know where he was going, he just knew that he had to run away from those people. He didn't know where he was flying or for how long he had felt the wind in his face, all he knew was that he needed to get somewhere to calm down; he looked down and saw buildings made of bricks. He looked for any landmarks and saw one, a sign on a building that said _Dakota Union High._ He landed on a tree with golden leaves and thought _Ok so I'm in Dakota, man it's been too many years since I've been here._ Ok so it's only been two years, for him it had felt like more than two years, of course he knew it couldn't be longer because he remembered how Dakota looked just two years ago, he also remembered that he was four at the time.

He heard someone yell, "I'm gonna get you Virgil!" Suddenly two kids, one was about twelve and had red and blond hair with brown eyes and the other was about ten and had black hair and blue eyes, the green bird followed them down an alleyway where he saw the twelve year old beating the younger kid up. He swooped down and began clawing at the bully with his talons, not enough to leave a scar, just hard enough to break skin.

After a few minutes of the kid trying to make the bird go away he finally decided to just run away, he morphed back into human form and asked, "Are you ok kid?"

He ignored how weird it sounded to call someone kid and helped the older boy up as he replied, "Yeah."

He nodded then asked, "What's your name?"

He winced at the bruise on the kid's arm as he replied, "Name's Virgil. What about you, what's your name?"

The child looked away slightly and said, "Call me Beast Boy."

That name will have to do; besides it's not a bad name for a kid that turns into animals, Beast Boy looked around for any signs of the bully and asked, "Will you be able to get home alone without that punk harassing you? Or do you need extra protection on the way?"

Virgil shook his head and replied, "No, after that scare you gave F-stop I should be safe for now…thanks anyways Beast Boy." He nodded and flew off but decided to follow Virgil just in case something happened on his way home, suddenly a pretty muscular looking fourteen year old boy with an orange shirt and blue jeans walked up to him.

Virgil smiled and said, "Hey Wade."

Wade smiled back and replied, "Hey Virgil."

Wade noticed the bruises on Virgil's arms and asked, "Could I speak to you in private?"

They walked back into the alley as Virgil replied, "Sure."

Wade's face began to get serious as he asked, "Did Francis beat you up again?"

Virgil nodded and replied, "Yeah, but a superhero saved me, don't worry Wade he just got a couple lucky punches that's all."

Wade gave a small smile and said, "I like you Virgil but look the superhero that saved you may be too late next time and I can't be there all the time."

Virgil nodded and replied, "I'm learning karate, in fact I'm a red belt in karate."

Wade crossed his arms and asked, "So why haven't you been using your skills against him?"

Virgil looked down and replied, "My dad wouldn't want me to hurt him, besides I've been a lot less bruised since I started taking those classes."

Wade sighed and said, "Virgil, one day he might use more than his fists, he might use a gun."

Virgil gave a worried look and Wade continued, "I know of a way to make him stop…permanently."

Virgil gave a hopeful look and asked, "How do we make him stop?"

Wade pulled out a silver object and explained, "Tonight you and I will lead my friends against his group, you and I will take care of your little problem once and for all."

Beast Boy landed on the ground, turned into a human, and said, "Don't be an idiot."

Wade looked at the young kid and asked, "Who are you?"

Virgil smiled and explained, "That's Beast Boy, he's the one who saved me."

Wade shook his head and replied, "Whatever, what's it going to be Virgil?"

Beast Boy stepped forward and spoke up, "Wade, hate only leads to hate, death only leads to death, pain only leads to pain, by killing Francis do you really think Virgil will be without problems? No he won't, he will get tried for murder or attempted murder and it'll be on your head Wade, because you were the one who gave a young kid a gun."

Wade crossed his arms and asked, "What's he supposed to do then? Let Francis beat him to death?"

Beast Boy glared and replied, "It's called asking an adult for help, call the police do something other than taking the law into your own hands and killing someone, I don't know about this Francis kid but he might have parents, siblings, friends and relatives who will be in a lot of pain when he gets killed! They'll want revenge on the guy who killed him and do you know who will be targeted? Virgil that's who!"

They turned to Virgil who was kind of terrified about this whole thing, Beast Boy put a hand on his shoulder and continued, "Virgil, if you do this you will just be instrumental in this never ending cycle of pain, a cycle of death then revenge then even more death and so on."

Wade put a hand on his other shoulder and said, "Come on Virgil, it would be so sweet if you did this, it'll be sweet, sweet irony, the kid Francis beats up finally got his revenge. Come on buddy; don't make me have to tell my pals that we can't solve your problem yet."

Wade began to walk away but before he left he continued, "You're a smart kid Virgil, don't prove me wrong."

And he left; Virgil looked at Beast Boy and asked, "D-does that cycle you mentioned really go on forever?"

Beast Boy shook his head and replied, "No…it stops eventually."

Virgil had a glimmer of hope in his eyes when he asked, "When does the cycle of death and revenge end?"

Beast Boy looked down slightly and replied, "Either when the human race learns that revenge isn't the answer or…"

Virgil started to get worried again, he cautiously asked, "Or what?"

Beast Boy looked back up and replied, "When larger and larger groups of people decide to get revenge on the other for someone else's death until the entire human race dies from a full blown civil war, imagine it Virgil, neighbor against neighbor, brother against brother, they're all fighting and not forgiving until the last man or woman is killed then in grief the killer decides to end their own life…unless the two last people on earth kill each other at the same time. What I'm trying to say is that you need to do the right thing…you seem like a smart kid Virgil, don't prove me wrong by being an idiot." And he flew away and towards the police station, he walked in, ignoring the stares everyone was giving him, he hurried forward.

A policeman asked, "What are you doing here kiddo."

He looked up at the woman and bluntly replied, "There might be a gang fight soon between two kids, one is named Wade, and the other is named Francis, Francis is a twelve year old. Stay on the lookout the next few weeks for any suspicious kids, alright that is all…oh and my name is Beast Boy." And he left, alright he had to admit that he was kind of blunt but hey he's new to this, but he knew he had to patrol that night just in case something bad happened, little did he know something very bad was about to happen.

* * *

That night while on patrol around the docks he saw someone walking around, he landed in front of the person and saw a young girl, probably only seven, she had long black hair and dark brown eyes.

She wore a bright yellow shirt and black jeans, Beast Boy became less tense as he asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

She looked down and replied, "My name is Karen…I got lost on my way home."

He was about to say something when suddenly there was an explosion beyond the fence, he noticed the cops going into the gas and realized that it was floating beyond the fence now, he looked at Karen and said, "Run!"

Karen nodded and began running but suddenly she tripped, he didn't notice until she cried out, "Wait for me!" He turned back and gasped, the purple gas had completely enveloped her, she began crawling away from it, her coughing was really bad. He helped her up and put her on his back then noticed another figure crawling from the gas, he gasped when he realized it was Virgil!

He sat Karen down gently and ran to Virgil's side, he helped the older boy up, Virgil opened his eyes and rasped, "Beast Boy, I…I d-d-didn't c-c-c-come t-to k-kill Francis, I…I j-j-just w-w-w-wanted t-to s-st-st-stop Wade f-fro-from k-kill-kill-killing hi-hi-him."

Beast Boy hugged Virgil and whispered, "It's ok, hush Virgil, don't speak everything will be ok."

Beast Boy pulled him from the gas, he noticed a bunch of ambulances coming to the docks, he screamed as loud as he could, "Two kids breathed the gas over here! Hurry, please help!" Someone noticed them and the next thing he knew the two kids were on the stretcher and he was being shoved into the ambulance with them; he looked down at both Karen and Virgil but had to look away due to the oxygen masks. He hated anything to do with the hospital due to the way he got his powers over a year ago; he shook away the thought and just kept looking at the kids, looking at them like that made him feel like it was all his fault. He felt like he should've done more, they took the kids into the hospital, he was shocked at the sight, there must've been at least twenty, maybe even more, other kids there and two adults, a man and a woman. Beast Boy sat in the waiting room silently, trying to forget that he was in a hospital with a bunch of people who might die because he didn't act quick enough; he looked down and waited for their families to come.

 **Yeah I know that's different to how Static really got his powers but it fits, well hey I hope you enjoyed it. I think I did pretty good actually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's what happened in the aftermath, disclaimer I own nothing.**

The first to arrive was Karen's parents, the doctors couldn't let them see her yet though, he watched them panic but was unsure of what to say, then Virgil's folks came in with his older sister right behind them. He didn't know if they saw him, maybe it was for the best, he figured that since they were already freaking out they might not want to see a kid with green skin but he knew he couldn't leave. He needed to stay, one last person came, an eight year old who Beast Boy found out from a doctor was named Mal Duncan, his parents were two cops that tried to stop the gang fight before the giant containers of gas were ruptured and promptly exploded. They didn't know who would survive and who would die, all they knew was that no one was killed by the riot, after Mal came in the doctor told them that they could visit their families, Karen and Virgil even personally asked for Beast Boy to come in.

In the room was Wade, Virgil, Karen, and Mr. and Mrs. Duncan, they smiled when their families and Beast Boy came in, Virgil sat up and said, "Hey Beast Boy, mom, dad, Sharon."

Beast Boy couldn't help but wince at how raspy his voice was but he still smiled as he asked, "How're you two doing?"

Karen yawned slightly and replied, "A little tired, I'm just glad the gas didn't choke us to death."

Mal hugged his parents and asked, "Mom, dad when will you be able to leave?"

His mom became a little glassy eyed as she replied, "About four days."

Beast Boy walked over to Wade and asked, "What about you, are you alright?"

Wade was slightly surprised that the kid wasn't scolding him but smiled and replied, "I'm…fine." Beast Boy sat down, suddenly his ears started twitching like mad and his eyes were getting as large as two plates combined.

Virgil noticed this and asked, "What's wrong? Mr. Superhero, Beast Boy, what is it?"

Beast Boy held his head and explained, "I…can hear…that moment…the moment when…a person dies. Someone's organ just ruptured!"

He took a few deep breaths and continued, "It can get a little painful to hear sometimes."

Suddenly his ears started to twitch again, he jolted up and said, "Call a nurse, something's wrong! Go quickly!"

Virgil's dad left to get a doctor as his mom asked, "What's exactly is wrong?"

Beast Boy started to get a headache as he replied, "Mal's parents and…and Wade...they're...they're..." He couldn't finish the sentence; the headache was just getting worse and worse. His body started to shake as the sound started to get louder and louder and more violent with each passing minute then he started to calm down, he wiped the tears from his eyes as the doctor came in. Suddenly the heart monitors connected to Mr. and Mrs. Duncan and Wade started to beep like crazy, they began thrashing around, suddenly the monitors let out a long beep…their hearts just stopped.

Mal's eyes widened in fear as he cried, "Mom, dad!" Virgil reached towards Wade and whispered, "Wade...no." Beast Boy and the doctors tried to do CPR on Wade but it wasn't working, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan's hearts had ruptured as one of the doctors started to do CPR on Mal's dad.

Wade followed seconds later, Beast Boy put a hand on Mal's shoulder and said, "Mal…I am so sorry. Your parents…they…they held on as long as they could but…but…I am so sorry."

Mal hugged Beast Boy and cried, the young superhero whispered, "Hush, it's ok Mal it'll be ok…I know what you're going through…I too have experienced the same thing. It will be ok…someday…until then…cry…it is alright to cry." He hugged Mal and let a few tears fall, it had been so long since he cried out of grief and not due to pain or fear…or both. It felt so good to cry, Beast Boy and Mal stayed with Karen's parents. Over the next few days he comforted the older boy, they went to the funeral for everyone who died in the accident, ten people died including Mal's parents and Wade. Many of those kids didn't have parents and lived with an aunt or uncle; one lived on the streets alone with no one to look out for them, not even a friend. Wade's parents were on a business trip when they got the news and in their grief they tried killing themselves, they were also at the funeral. After it was over Beast Boy gave his condolences to the families and friends of the departed, the next day was harder than ever for Mal. It was helped some though by Karen coming home and Virgil coming to spend the night because his house was getting fumigated; it was the last night for them to stay over though so they agreed to make the most of it.

As they ate their food at the table Mr. Beecher asked, "So Beast Boy how long are you planning on staying?"

Beast Boy swallowed some of his corn and replied, "Not long, I've already put you in danger by being here for a few days. There are people out there who wish to harm me by hurting those I show love for."

Mrs. Hawkins gave a concerned look and asked, "Who'd want to hurt a sweet boy like you?"

He sighed and replied, "A good majority of the super villains out there, hopefully I scared them when my friend pretended that I went crazy and killed him…he used a lot of ketchup for it so trust me I was tempted to lick it off of him."

Mr. Hawkins raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why'd he do that?"

Beast Boy put his dish in the sink and replied, "I was trapped in a lab for a few months, he was also trapped there so he decided that I needed to be free to put the super villains in jail." They decided to stop talking about it when they saw how uncomfortable he was getting, Beast Boy's ears twitched again.

He looked over to Virgil and when the adults left to put the dishes away he said in a quiet voice, "Your skin is crackling with electricity. No other person in the world can do that unless they have electricity powers or were electrocuted."

Virgil nodded and replied, "Yeah, yesterday I suddenly began making electricity. Weird huh?"

Mal smiled and responded with, "If by weird you mean awesome, then yes it's extremely weird." Karen was heading to the living room when suddenly Karen started groaning in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Mal hurried to her first followed by the others, Mal and Beast Boy got down to her level and Mal asked, "Karen what's wrong?"

Karen started sweating as she replied, "My…my back hurts." As she screamed in pain Virgil noticed the bulges in the back of her shirt, the rest noticed moments after he did.

As Karen's screams started to stop Mr. Beecher said, "Karen, lift your shirt up a moment."

Karen calmed down, nodded and cautiously did so, they gasped, two little objects were in her back and growing by the minute. After a couple minutes they realized the objects looked like wings, blood was pooling around the twitching things that now could reach Karen's elbow. Karen blinked back the tears and asked, "Mommy, daddy, what's happening to me?"

 **And that's why we know nothing about Mal's parents in the comics, or the writers were too lazy to give an explanation, sorry to cut that short but next chapter will be really long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll cry when you read this, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Beast Boy got up and said, "I need some water to clean her wings, Mal can you help me?"

Mal nodded and replied, "Of course." They hurried to the sink and soaked some green washcloths in warm water then hurried to Karen and gently rubbed it across the base of the wings.

Beast Boy looked up at Karen and asked, "How do you feel?"

Karen wiped a tear from her eye and replied, "In pain."

Beast Boy sighed and said, "At least they stopped growing."

Mrs. Beecher wondered, "What should we do?"

Beast Boy began washing the blood off the washcloth and replied, "The doctors won't be much help, in fact they just might make it worse so all I can suggest is that she doesn't lie on her back and keeps moving her wings around until they start to feel less painful. Also maybe get a tailor to make some special clothes for her, with this new change comes new challenges but also new gifts. Don't worry I'll stay long enough to guide her through this, ok Karen let's begin."

He led her to the couch then asked her parents, "Do you have an old shirt you don't mind getting cut, some scissors, buttons, and a needle and thread?"

Mr. Beecher nodded and replied, "I'll be back in a moment."

Beast Boy nodded then sat next to Karen and continued in a soothing voice, "Karen breath in and out nice and slow, I'm going to massage the base of your wings. When we're finished I'll need you to start moving your wings ok."

Karen nodded and as she did so she asked, "W-where did you learn this?"

Beast Boy gently rubbed the base of her wings as he replied, "Well I in a way experienced the same thing, when I first shapeshifted I was in a ton of pain but the more I did it the less painful it was. My parents also helped by massaging the part that hurt."

Virgil innocently asked, "Where are your parents anyways?"

Beast Boy looked down then smiled in relief when Mr. Beecher came with the stuff, "Oh good someone to end this awkward conversation."

He sat the materials down and asked, "Is anyone in this room good with scissors and needles and threads, because I'm not very good with them."

Mr. Hawkins stepped forward and replied, "I work with this stuff as a sort of hobby Sharon you'll need to help to."

Sharon smiled and nodded, "Ok daddy."

Beast Boy nodded and explained, "Ok so they connect about here on her shoulder blades so cut an inch above that so as to not crush her wings…yes like that, one moment."

He grabbed the shirt and said, "Karen, take that shirt off and put this on…don't worry we won't look."

They all looked away as she did that then after a moment turned back around to continue, Beast Boy nodded in approval and continued, "Karen keep that on, ok get those large buttons and remember to leave an inch below the wings."

They nodded and continued to work, after they were done Virgil asked, "Does it fit, Karen?"

Karen smiled and replied, "Yes, that feels better."

Beast Boy sighed in relief, "Good, because you'll need to wear that for a few days."

Karen worriedly asked, "How many days?"

Mr. Beecher smiled and replied, "Luckily I think we can have the modified shirts here in a week."

Beast Boy nodded and said, "Ok then, I leave in one week."

He turned to Karen and asked, "Will one week be good for you?"

Karen yawned sleepily and replied, "I wish you could stay forever but if you must leave then yes one week should be good enough."

Mrs. Beecher wrote some numbers down on a piece of paper and said, "We need to keep this a secret so Mr. Hawkins you'll have to do this, don't worry we'll cover the cost for materials and everything."

As they discussed this Karen yawned, "I'm gonna go to sleep."

She lied down on the couch and passed out, Mr. Beecher pulled a blanket over her and whispered, "She can sleep here tonight." The week came and went, at first Karen couldn't move her wings at all without breaking down crying but after hours of forcing them to move the pain was all but gone.

The last day of living there Beast Boy noticed a picture and asked Mrs. Beecher, "Is this a picture of you and Mr. Beecher?"

She nodded and replied, "I came from America to visit a friend, and Mr. Beecher was part of a rebellion against the tyrannical Queen Bee."

Beast Boy gave a look of confusion, "Queen…Bee?"

Mrs. Beecher looked down and replied, "She is the queen of Bialya, she has the power to control people. Mr. Beecher and I left the country together and had Karen, he felt that we should get away from the fighting. I know it was hard; he was trained for the rebellion with other kids who were like his brothers and sisters when he was oh about Karen's age then he truly became a part of the rebellion at the age of nine."

Beast Boy looked down in respect, "He wanted to start over."

Mrs. Beecher looked back up and continued, "He didn't want to see any more of his brothers and sisters die."

Karen wobbled into the kitchen and groaned, "Mom, I have a splitting headache."

Her mom put a hand on her head and replied, "You have a low grade fever, go back to bed my little bumble bee."

Beast Boy took the young girl's hand and said, "I'll help, she looks like she's going to collapse."

Karen leaned slightly on him and yawned, "Thanks Beast Boy."

He led her up the stairs which were covered in a red carpet, after she lied down on her bed Beast Boy asked, "What are your symptoms?"

As he put the yellow blanket over her she replied, "I'm tired, my head hurts, and I apparently have a low grade fever." Beast Boy nodded and suggested, "I think it's a small twenty four hour bug, no big deal."

He hadn't realized that he was on his knees while saying this so Beast Boy got up and continued, "I'm going to go to the school and you know make sure Virgil isn't getting beaten up on his way home, see you later." Karen nodded and closed her eyes as he left, Beast Boy couldn't help but sigh. He knew that they were in danger with him around but he was going to miss them, he had grown to genuinely love the kids and their parents but he knew how much danger was waiting for them. Beast Boy only knew pain and fear the last few months, he didn't want that for anyone especially not his loved ones.

Virgil brought him out of his thoughts by patting his back and saying, "You know Francis dropped out of school after the accident, I'll be fine."

Beast Boy shook his head and replied, "Dropping out doesn't equal leaving you alone, you and Karen are evidence of what that gas really was so there is a big chance that Francis gained special abilities to. For some reason that punk likes picking on you and, a psychopath with powers and a temper isn't a good combination."

They went silent as another person walked near them then Virgil continued, "Hey if he tries anything I'll go all Static Shock on his butt!"

Beast Boy gave him a small smile before asking, "Do you have a costume? Do your parents know that you plan on being a hero? What about your sister? And most importantly, are you **really** going with the moniker Static Shock?"

Virgil playfully elbowed him, "Yes, no, no, and with all due respect, duh!"

Mal joined them and said, "All we're saying is that Static Shock is something that sounds so…tiny."

Virgil raised an eyebrow and asked, "How'd you know that was what we were talking about?"

Beast Boy smiled and guessed, "Maybe it's because we've been discussing it all week."

Karen woke up and looked at the time _2:30,_ she got up and stretched, she was glad that her headache was gone now. She heard people talking downstairs, two voices were her parents and one voice well she didn't recognize that one. She made her way down the steps to see who was in the living room, Karen heard her mom ask, "What'll the prize be?"

A woman whose tone of voice sent a shiver down the young girl's spine replied, "It's a secret, you two ready?"

Karen heard her dad ask, "You sure this is a good idea my queen?"

As Karen neared the living room door she paused when she heard the woman laugh, "Of course, point them right there yes right there." Karen was confused, what were they pointing and why? She silently opened the door a crack and gasped, her parents were pointing guns at each other!

Virgil shook his head while laughing, "I'm not calling myself Jolteon, Jolts, Voltsy, or Volts. I'm definitely not calling myself Sparky either!"

Mal teasingly asked, "How about Sparky boom-boom?"

Virgil gave Mal a knuckle sandwich and laughed, "How 'bout I call you Mr. Potato head?"

A police car and ambulance zoomed past them and towards Karen's place; Beast Boy paused and said, "Virgil, hurry home, Mal stay close."

Virgil hesitantly nodded and ran home; the other two ran in the opposite direction while Mal asked, "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy turned a corner and replied, "Sixth sense is tingling, I think Karen's in trouble."

They ran to the house and gasped, there were two body bags being wheeled into the ambulance and Karen was on the steps bawling her eyes out. Beast Boy and Mal ran to Karen, Beast Boy sat next to Karen and asked, "What happened?"

Karen hugged Beast Boy and cried, "It was horrible, a woman was in the house and…and…and s-s-she or-or-ordered mo-mo-mommy an-and da-da-daddy t-to-to sho-sho-shoot each-each-each o-other the-the-then sh-sh-she…"

Beast Boy hugged her and said, "Calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what she did next."

Karen nodded then continued, "She or-ordered m-me t-to stab myself, I got a-a horrible headache the-the-then I…I ra-ra-ran upstairs an-an-and ca-ca-ca-ca-called the p-p-police and a-a-ambulance b-but w-when they got here they…they s-s-said it…it…it was t-t-too la-la-la-late, the-the-the-the-they w-w-were already…already…already d-d-d-d-d-de-de-dea-dea-dea-dea-" She couldn't finish, Karen cried even harder when she remembered that fact…her parents had just been killed. Mal hugged her, to those who didn't know they were just friends comforting each other but for the few people Beast Boy truly interacted with they knew it was more…so much more than just that, three orphans comforted each other until after the funeral four days later. After the funeral Virgil and his parents gave Beast Boy a bag with enough food to last two months and two thousand dollars, well ok they didn't give it in person they knew he was too prideful, they instead snuck it into the bag of books with a note that said

 _Don't you dare even try paying us back, good luck and we hope to see you again._

What he didn't know was that he was followed onto the bus by two hooded figures.

 **Like you don't know who the hooded figures really are, yes I referenced Spider Man's Spidey senses because let's face it that's an awesome and sometimes funny line. Expect him to do that a lot because him geeking out even slightly will help him a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The show is on the road again, first stop since I don't have any idea what the geography of this world is we're going to Central City to see someone get blown up! It's a lot more fun than it sounds, disclaimer I own nothing.**

The bus stopped at a gas station, Beast Boy got stepped out of the bus and paused. Just as he expected the two hooded figures came out with him, it had been a one day bus ride and honestly he was exhausted. Beast Boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the Central City air that seemed to have made its way to the lone gas station, he looked up at the sign that said _Cj's_ and said, "I'm gonna ask it."

He walked in and took note of how empty it was, he walked up to the cashier and asked, "Do you mind if I ask why this place is called Cj's?"

The cashier chuckled, "Honestly, I have no idea."

Beast Boy got three candy bars and took out the money that he found out too late that he had, the cashier watched as he got some water bottles and asked, "Do you mind me asking why you're here all alone?"

As he pulled down the two hooded figures hoods he replied, "My brother and sister are with me."

She nodded and asked, "Well what brings you three to Central City?"

Beast Boy smiled and answered, "I like the air here, it's very nice for all the cloud cuckoo landers and wack-a-doodles it gets. Well hey we better get going."

He took his change and put the water bottles in his green duffle bag, Beast Boy waved bye and once they were far off from the gas station he whipped around and asked, "Why didn't you stay in Dakota like I told you to?"

Karen scratched the back of her head and replied, "Well, we were going to be sent to an orphanage and well I don't want my wings to be made fun of and Mal just followed me. We didn't want to put the Hawkins in danger either so we're coming and no we're not letting you even try to send us back."

Beast Boy rubbed his temples and sighed, "You got spunk but it's still incredibly dangerous, you'll have to hide and constantly live in fear I don't want that for you two."

Mal put a hand on his shoulder and replied, "We know, but look you helped us so we want to help you."

Karen put her hand on his other shoulder and continued, "No matter what, we're in this together."

Beast Boy turned around and sighed, "Fine, just do whatever I tell you to, ok?"

They nodded and replied, "Ok." Beast Boy led them into the beautiful city, it was just as wonderful as he imagined it if not even more so, he smiled as he saw a red blur and felt a gust of wind.

Mal almost fell over as he asked, "Was that the Flash?"

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "Welcome to the home of the Red Streak aka the Flash, founding member of the Justice League and very popular with the people of the city. He's like the city mascot or something, everyone in this city weather resident or visitor has seen the Flash run by at least five times. He's very open to everyone in the city, even the likes of Captain Cold and the Trickster, he's even friends with Captain Cold. Ok I'm done being a fan boy now."

Karen and Mal chuckled and the three continued walking, Mal looked around and asked, "What should we do next?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment and replied, "Not sure, I honestly didn't think this through. Stay close while I try to decide what to do next." He walked around aimlessly, he honestly didn't know what to do, ever since the kidnapping all Beast Boy wanted was to be under the sun that he had been denied for so long and now that he was under it he didn't know what to do.

No he knew what he had to do but not where to start, a gust of wind blew around them and a voice asked, "Are you lost?" Beast Boy turned to were the voice came from and let out a small gasp, it was the scarlet speedster, the Flash!

Karen stepped forward and replied, "Sort of, we don't know where to go."

Flash got down to their level and asked, "Well what are you trying to do?"

Mal spoke up this time, "Beast Boy here wants to put some bad guys that hurt him in jail."

The older hero smiled and replied, "Well that's a noble thing to do."

Beast Boy sighed and explained, "I want to go to Gotham, my brother and sister here want to follow me there, and I need a place for us to sleep while we stay there."

The Flash gave a surprised look then replied, "That's a tough one, how about this if you stick around a few days I may be able to help you three." Beast Boy nodded and watched him speed away;

Mal finally spoke up after a couple minutes, "Why is no one surprised by the fact that you're green?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "No idea."

Karen sat on a nearby bench and wondered, "What should we do in the mean time?"

As the two boys sat with her Beast Boy replied, "We could just relax." Meanwhile the Flash was in an important meeting.

The Flash crossed his arms and said, "Just like you told me Batman, the kid was green and had two other kids with him."

Batman nodded and replied, "Very good Flash, thanks."

Before the caped crusader got out of his chair Flash asked, "Why did you want to find them?"

Batman brought a hologram showing a video and replied, "Look at the background while the reporter is talking about the death of Mr. and Mrs. Beecher." He played it on mute and stopped it then pointed to the police car; at first the speedster didn't see it until he zoomed in.

The Flash's eyes widened when he saw the three kids in black clothes with one older kid and two adults walking behind the police car, Batman turned the hologram off and continued, "Those two kids with the smaller one are Mal Duncan and Karen Beecher, their parents died more than a week apart from each other and here is a report on the explosion everyone's calling the Big Bang."

Batman brought up another video and zoomed in on the ambulance that Beast Boy was shoved into; Flash took a moment to process this information and asked, "What did you find out about that child?"

Batman turned the hologram and replied, "Not much, those two people in the first video are Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins, when I asked them about him they weren't very big on revealing anything about him. Their son, Virgil was very helpful though, he revealed that the third child calls himself Beast Boy and is in trouble with a bunch of supervillains. He also informed me of how he thinks Beast Boy is really, really young and how he seems really smart."

Batman continued the thought, being as deadpan as possible to hide the fact that he thought it was so funny, "Also apparently he's awesome sauce personified and really, really, really cool."

Flash couldn't help but laugh, "I think we can leave the fanboying part out of the report."

Batman nodded in agreement, staying completely stoic as he replied, "That aside I need you to keep him with you for a few days, at least until I can get a place ready for him to stay." Flash nodded in understanding.

Beast Boy stood up, a strange sent blew through the air; he looked up and saw that it was getting really cloudy. Mal sighed, "Looks like rain."

Beast Boy smelled the sent again and said, "I think that someone is messing with chemicals."

Karen and Mal stood up as Karen asked, "You wanna check it out?"

Beast Boy stepped forward and replied, "Of course." They followed the sent to the woods, it began to sprinkle and they could hear the thunder and see small flashes of lightning. They continued walking until they saw a small log cabin in the distance, there was a small metal rod on top of the roof.

Karen muttered, "That looks safe." They walked a little closer until a flash of lighting struck the metal rod, for a brief moment nothing happened then suddenly there was a fiery explosion that sent pieces of the house flying in every direction.

A body with smoking clothes rolled down the hill and to them, Beast Boy's ears twitched before he said, "The person is alive but his heart rate is going pretty fast." The three kids picked up the red headed boy and hurried to a hospital; the doctors got the kid into the emergency room and told the kids to wait. After a while a woman ran in with a man with red hair, the doctor pointed the three kids out.

The woman hurried to them and asked, "Is my nephew ok?"

Beast Boy looked down and replied, "I'm not sure."

The man put a hand on the woman's shoulder and said, "Iris, let's just wait."

Iris's eyes started to well up as she replied, "But…but my baby needs me Barry."

Barry nodded in understand and said, "I know but right now we can just hope that he's ok Iris."

Beast Boy gave her a look of sympathy and asked, "What's your nephew's name?"

Barry sat next to him and replied, "Wally."

Karen nodded and asked, "How did you know Wally would be here?"

Iris sighed and replied, "Two years ago Wally's parents were in a car crash, and well they were brought here to this hospital. Wally still comes even after they passed away as if coming here will bring them back. Anyways he didn't come home from school so as I was getting ready to look for him a friend of mine who works here called and told me that he was here and injured."

Barry hugged Iris and asked, "What was Wally doing? How did he get hurt?"

Beast Boy turned to him and replied, "I followed the scent of various chemicals to a small wooden cabin with a metal rod on top, lightning struck the rod and ten seconds later the cabin blew up. His heart rate was really fast but not the kind of fast like when someone goes into cardiac arrest, it was the fast heart rate the Flash had. It sounded so healthy yet he shouldn't have been so healthy after being in that kind of explosion."

Barry gave a brief look of guilt and horror before the doctor came and said, "Wally West is awake, you can visit him but just a fair warning he's a little scrambled right now." They walked in and saw Wally with a few bandages on his arms and legs, his red hair was slightly singed but he was still smiling.

Iris hugged him then angrily asked, "Wally Rudolph West what were you thinking?"

Wally flinched and replied, "I just wanted to be fast like Uncle Barry."

Barry cleared his throat and pointed at the kids causing Beast Boy to speak up, "Don't worry sir I already knew that, your scent is the same as the Flash."

This caused Barry to facepalm and Wally to laugh, Iris turned back to Wally and asked, "And how did blowing yourself up work for you?"

Wally started to vibrate faster and faster until his face blurred, once he stopped he replied, "Pretty well actually."

Iris gave a look of pride before saying, "That doesn't change the fact that you did something you weren't supposed to."

Wally looked down in shame for a moment before asking, "So…when can I train to become a hero?"

Barry smiled and replied, "Three weeks."

Iris nodded in agreement, "That's how long your grounded for, deal?"

Wally gave a sheepish smile, "Deal." Barry looked around and noticed that the kids where gone.

They ran as fast as they could to the bus stop, once they stopped Karen asked, "Why did we need to leave?"

Beast Boy looked around for anyone and replied, "He was probably going to ask us to stay with him, don't forget our mission is to keep others from getting killed. I know this life isn't easy but we need to make those necessary sacrifices for the good of the people."

Mal nodded in understanding and asked, "Where are we going next?"

As the bus came to a stop Beast Boy simply replied, "The hornet's nest."

 **In this universe Batman is very different, he's still Batman and he stays up to date on all things happening in the world. The Question helps him with this and yes the Question is just as nutty as in Justice League Unlimited if not even more so. Anyways Batman doesn't dislike metas like in some other versions but he's cautious around older ones that he hasn't known for years.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter we're entering the hornet's nest and meeting another beloved character we'll also find out a reason for why Batman was so worried, disclaimer I own nothing.**

It had been two days since leaving Central City; they had been on the bus the entire time. All Beast Boy told Mal and Karen was that they had to go on this long journey to beat the bad guys. The night before the bus would reach Gotham Beast Boy asked, "Why did you come? I mean I get that you wanted to help but you just met me and you've known Virgil for far longer and he'd need your help to so, why did you two come?"

Mal smiled and replied, "We actually only met Virgil recently, he's a nice person but honestly before the incident our parents were best friends with each other not us kids."

Karen nodded and continued, "We're family now, all for one and one for all. You're our little brother and we're your big brother and sister."

Beast Boy sighed, "I'm grateful for you guys, really I am but…we might not live long enough to fulfill the mission."

They both put a hand on his shoulder and Mal replied, "Doesn't matter, no matter what happens we stick together. You're stuck with us."

Karen pulled the quilt over both boys and yawned, "Get some sleep little brother; we have a big day in the morning." Beast Boy hadn't realized how tired he was, he curled up against his friends and let himself sleep.

The Flash sat down with a look of shame on his face, he hated letting the caped crusader, whom he idolized since two years before he got his powers, down. What's worse was that Batman wasn't chewing him out at all, he just told him not to worry and that was all he said on the subject. Batman looked through some files before saying, "Don't beat yourself up Flash, you had more important things to worry about. Besides, we learned that Virgil was right about the fact that at least Beast Boy is in trouble with someone or something. We also know for sure that Mal and Karen went with him willingly which I didn't doubt but you know me."

Karen gently shook Beast Boy's shoulder and whispered, "Our stop is in five minutes."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and yawned, "How long was I asleep?"

Mal gave a slightly worried look, "Four hours, the sun is just starting to rise."

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and asked, "Mal, why do you look so worried?"

Mal grabbed one of their bags and replied, "We had to cover your mouth so that you wouldn't disturb the passengers, anyways you were speaking in another language and kind of talking loudly."

Beast Boy blushed slightly and explained, "I traveled to many different places with my parents so I learned a few languages, I may have been having a nightmare."

Karen nodded in understanding and replied, "Next time we'll wake you up." The bus came to a stop; the kids grabbed their bags and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

As the bus drove off Beast Boy said, "Welcome to Gotham City, just a little dangerous in the day time, downright deadly at night time. If you are alone here at night you better pray that either Batman or the cops find you before a criminal can. If you can survive here a week you might be able to survive for a year or two, this is the place that villains say some of the big leagues call home…and that is true. This is the hornets' nest, the breeding ground of pure unbridled chaos."

Karen looked around in awe, "Whoa, why are we here then?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment and replied, "We're here to um…take down some…hornets? I'm not sure what the proper analogy is for the situation but anyways we just need to stop some robbers and we're good to go."

Mal gave a small sigh of relief, "So we're just here to get some experience."

Beast Boy smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'm determined not an idiot."

Karen swung her bag over her shoulder and asked, "Where will we live?"

Beast Boy looked around and replied, "No were fancy, it just needs to do a decent job of keeping out the rain. Doesn't even need to be a house, could be any abandoned building as long as it serves our purpose."

Mal nodded in understanding then asked, "How will we know if said building is abandoned?"

As they walked down the street Beast Boy replied, "I'll ask some nearby animals, most are quite privy to gossip. In fact if you'll wait here a moment I can do so right now."

He turned into a bird and flew a little ways away, Karen watched the young child fly and sighed, "It's so sad, I don't think he's had any friends for a long time."

Mal put a hand on her shoulder and replied, "We're here for him now though, we're his friends."

The little green bird came, turned into some kind of parrot and squawked, "This way!"

They followed him to an old warehouse and watched him morph back into human form, Beast Boy opened the warehouse door and explained, "Apparently some kids used this place as a living area until they were adopted, it's apparently also a dump but it'll protect us from muggers. No one comes to this area anymore so we're safe. Also if we get lost all we have to do is remember that the warehouse is ten minutes south of the police station." They walked down the stairs and took note of the curtains and curtain hangers, tiny green couch, and a few lights.

Karen sat her bags down in a corner and asked, "Where are the bathrooms?"

Beast Boy spread some blankets out and replied, "There's a gas station a couple minutes north of here, it's opened twenty four hours a day, seven days a week."

Mal paused and noted, "We got off lucky."

Beast Boy grabbed a piece of paper and began to leave; Mal stopped him and asked, "Where are you going?"

Beast Boy smiled and replied, "The Flying Graysons are performing tonight, they're right here in Gotham City. I'm getting their autographs."

Karen smiled while asking, "Are you going to watch them perform tonight?"

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "I'll fly through the opening on top of the tent and watch from above."

Mal chuckled at the enthusiasm leaking into the green boy's voice, "Well tell us about it when you get back." Beast Boy nodded and flew off.

He landed near the giant red and white striped circus tent and saw three people, a woman with short black hair and bright blue eyes, a muscular man with messy black hair and brown eyes, and a small boy with his dad's messy hair and his mom's blue eyes. Beast Boy nervously walked up to them and said, "Hello, are you the Graysons?"

The man looked at him and replied, "Yes."

Beast Boy smiled and continued, "I'm Beast Boy, I'm a big fan of yours."

The slightly older boy smiled back and replied, "Awesome, I'm Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick. Today's my ninth birthday."

Beast Boy continued to smile, "Well happy birthday Dick."

Dick excitedly continued, "And I get to go onto the trapeze today without a net because you know why? Today's my birthday!"

Beast Boy couldn't help it, he gave a very soft chuckle at the nine year old's enthusiasm. Beast Boy's face hardened slightly as he said, "Dick, I'm going to watch you from the small opening above the circus. Be careful ok, if you fall I may not be able to catch you because I'm still not very strong."

Dick merely laughed it off, "I've been practicing for years, I promise I'll be as careful as I always am."

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "That's all I ask Dick."

Before he flew off Beast Boy said, "See you before the show starts in two hours."

As he flew off Dick waved, "See you in two hours!" Beast Boy decided not to bother with and autograph at that moment, talking to them was good enough.

Two hours later Beast Boy landed in front of the nine year old and said, "Hey Dick."

Dick smiled and replied, "Hey Beast Boy."

The young hero saw Mr. Haley, the circus owner, talking to Dick's parents with a concerned look on their faces; he looked at Dick and asked, "What happened?"

Dick gave a reassuring smile and replied, "Nothing, just some weird man called Tony Zucco came an hour ago with a couple other guys he called his brothers and threatened Mr. Haley, Tony got away but I don't think he'll return. Batman came and beat the other two to a pulp, don't worry the show will go on."

Dick's mom called to him, "Dick, we have to get ready."

Dick ran a few feet away before saying, "We're the first up."

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "I'll take my seat then." And the two new friends went to get ready; Beast Boy sat on the edge of the hole as an eagle and watched Dick's parents fly through the air doing flips and so many other tricks. He decided to fly a little closer to the action, Beast Boy landed right near the entrance.

Suddenly Beast Boy heard a person sitting on the top row mumble, "The Flying Graysons huh? More like the Falling Graysons."

Before he could react he heard the trapeze ropes snap, Dick reached out to his falling parents and screamed, "No!"

Beast Boy flew over to them and quickly morphed into a human, before he could even try to catch them there was a loud bang and an ear splitting cracking noise. Dick's parents lied on the ground, neither moving nor breathing. Dick ran to them and began crying; Beast Boy hugged him and began crying as well. Dick cried in Beast Boy's arms as the ambulance took both parents away, before Dick was taken away by the police Beast Boy whispered, "It'll be ok Dick, see you later my friend."

 **Next up will be a one week time skip, to a very important night. Next chapter will be heavily inspired by The Batman episode A matter of family, kind of Richard's view on stuff if Beast Boy were there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be the start of a very cool superhero, also this is filled with a few things I thought of while watching The Batman a matter of family. Also, thanks for the reviews, I never expected to get one from the anon, when I saw that I got four reviews from anon I laughed a little not in a bad way I wasn't trying to be mean but it was just so unexpected, disclaimer I wish I owned everything.**

It had been a week since the accident, Beast Boy found out that Mr. Wayne adopted Dick and sometimes they'd meet up and just talk. Beast Boy learned about how Zucco killed Dick's parents from Batman, ok he didn't talk to Batman but he overheard him talking to someone about it at the Ice Pick club after he knocked everyone out leaving Beast Boy to wonder if the people in the club really thought they stood a chance against the caped crusader. It didn't matter though, he wouldn't let Dick's life be consumed by revenge, he told his siblings to stay at the warehouse while he searched for the killer. As Beast Boy neared the circus, the only place he hadn't searched yet, he saw and smelled Dick behind him. Dick was in a red shirt with light green short sleeves, light green gloves, light green tights, a black and white domino mask, tennis shoes, and a black cape.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and said, "Dick, I have enhanced senses so I know it's you."

Dick gave a small smile but didn't answer, Beast Boy sighed, "I know you want to give Tony what's coming to him but…look killing him will only give you a temporary feeling of happiness."

Dick looked down and replied, "It'll feel good though."

Beast Boy put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Do you want him to suffer forever or for a brief moment?"

Dick turned away and replied, "I…I want him to suffer forever, to suffer with the pain I felt!"

Beast Boy nodded in understanding and said, "Ok then, help me put him in jail then Dick."

Dick quickly wiped the tears away and replied, "Ok." They hurried into the tent and saw Batman tied to a board, another man was across from him, the other man had grey hair, black buttoned shirt and black pants.

The kids noted that there were knives all around Batman, Beast Boy whispered, "That other man is Zucco right?"

They heard Batman ask, "Why did you give up such a promising career?"

Dick nodded and asked in a low whisper, "You got Batman I got Zucco?"

Beast Boy nodded and morphed into a barn owl, Zucco picked up another knife and replied with what sounded like a hint of sadness in his voice, "Well one day…I missed." Batman gave a look of horror as the man threw the knife; it was just an inch away from his face when it stopped. Batman opened his eyes to see the green owl drop the knife and morph into a grinning green child, Beast Boy quickly began to untie Batman and ignored Zucco's grunt of pain after getting kicked by Dick.

He only stopped when he heard Zucco ask Dick, "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" Beast Boy then proceeded to growl at the man, completely in sync with Dick's growl.

Batman watched Dick continue to fight and said with a small hint of desperation in his voice, "Kid, help him. You've loosened the ropes up enough, help him!"

Beast Boy nodded and proceeded to drop kick Zucco then asked in a mocking tone, "Didn't **your** parents ever teach **you** any manners?"

Dick dodged a kick from the man and laughed, "I know, right? At least our parents taught us that **thou shall not kill**!"

Beast Boy slapped then scratched the man and continued, "At least our parents taught us **thou shall not steal**!"

Batman joined in by punching Zucco in the face and ending with, "Our parents also taught us that it's really **not** all about the money, money, money."

Dick watched Batman put the bat-cuffs on Zucco and chuckled, "I can't believe he just referenced that song."

Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle again for the first time since a week ago, "It's a good song." The police came and took Zucco away, the three heroes stood behind a wooden fence and watched as the police drove off.

Batman crossed his arms and said, "Nice job but I thought you wanted to give Zucco what was coming to him." Dick looked down and replied, "He did, didn't he? Justice?"

Batman uncrossed his arms and said, "You know Dick I don't think Bruce Way-"

Dick jumped slightly, "Batman, Beast Boy is still here!"

Batman looked at Beast Boy and asked, "You swear never to reveal my secret?"

Beast Boy gave a slightly bemused look and replied, "I would've figured it out anyways, besides who'd believe me exactly?"

Dick spoke up again, "But, Batman sir."

Batman put a hand on Dick's shoulder and said, "Dick, as long as the person is a fellow superhero and you trust them then it's alright to at least tell them your secret identity and learn the rest themselves."

Dick nodded in understanding and replied, "I understand sir."

Batman nodded and continued, "Anyways, I don't think Bruce Wayne has what it takes to raise you."

Dick looked up and replied in a teasing tone, "Yeah, I've noticed that he's never around, but if not Bruce Wayne, what about the Batman?"

Batman looked away slightly and said, "We'd have to give you a name." As Dick though about this Beast Boy thought _am I really about to see the birth of a hero? I mean yeah Virgil is Static Shock but I'm about to see a hero be truly born._

Dick looked at the letter 'R' surrounded by the yellow circle and replied, "What about…Robin?"

Batman looked at him and asked, "Like the bird?"

For the first time since a week ago Dick's grin reached from ear to ear as he replied, "It's a family name." Dick put his right leg onto the fence post and for a couple minutes both father and son 's capes flew in the wind.

Before Beast Boy left Dick asked, "So, you wanna hang out at my place tomorrow?"

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "Sure, tomorrow."

Beast Boy opened the warehouse door and saw Mal and Karen sitting on the couch, waiting for him to tell if he did it. He smiled and said, "Mal, Karen, I did it."

Karen smiled back and asked, "What happened?"

Beast Boy sat with them and replied, "A new hero named Robin and I saved Batman from getting skewered by Zucco, the three of us then beat the guy up and arrested him. Also I'm going to Dick's place tomorrow to hang out."

Mal patted him on the back, "Sounds like you have quite the friend."

Beast Boy nodded, still smiling, Karen got up and yawned, "Lets head to bed." Karen was the first to change into her white nightgown and after they helped her button the back up Mal changed into his blue night shirt and blue pants and Beast Boy put on a purple shirt and purple pants. Karen lied down in the middle, Mal was next to the couch, and Beast Boy was next to the door.

The Flash looked at the caped crusader from the other side of the screen and asked, "Was that really a good idea?"

Batman crossed his arms and replied, "He's going to have a lot of problems in the future with his friends, he can't always be there with them because of Robin. At least with this I can stop him from making Robin and Dick two completely different people and help ease the burden."

The Flash sighed, "I guess I don't really have a say in this, ok just be careful, over and out."

The screen then went black, Dick came up to him still in his costume except without a mask and said, "Alfred said to get out of our costumes and get upstairs before our food gets cold and he decides to eat it all."

Batman removed his cowl and replied, "Come on, I'll show you how pros get in and out of their costumes in under a minute."

 _Karen watched in horror as Mal and Beast Boy pointed the guns at each other while still in the warehouse. The tan woman with black hair, brown eyes, green dress, and golden crown from her house smirked and whispered in her ear, "Watch them Karen, watch as they pull the triggers and writhe in pain. Just like your weak and pathetic parents did."_

Karen shot up and screamed, "No!"

Mal and Beast Boy hurried to Karen's side, Beast Boy asked, "What's wrong?"

Karen hugged her knees and cried, "The…the…woman w-who k-killed m-m-mom a-and d-d-dad, she…she…she was here."

Mal hugged her and replied, "Don't worry Care bear, it was just a nightmare."

Karen wiped the tears away and stuttered, "It…it…f-f-felt s-s-so r-real."

Beast Boy hugged her and replied, "Nightmares always do, don't worry it's ok to be afraid." For the rest of the night the three kids slept right next to each other.

The three kids walked up the drive to the five story brick house, it looked like a castle and the yard stretched out really far. Beast Boy waved to Dick who was waiting on the steps, Dick smiled and said, "Hello Beast Boy, who are your guests?"

Beast Boy noticed them standing behind him shyly and replied, "My brother over here is Mal and my sister over here is Karen. Karen had a bad dream so I brought them with me I hope that's ok."

Dick nodded and said, "Yeah that's fine, the more the merrier." They walked in and where awestruck by the red carpeting going up the steps and the blue walls, the walked up the steps and to a room with a sign that read _Dick's room_ , the walked in and just kind of stared at the giant room. There was a small wooden desk with a lamp next to the giant window with blue curtains and next to the desk was a big wooden chair. His bed was on the other side of the room just a few feet away from his closet.

Beast Boy looked around at all the pictures and said, "This is a pretty cool room."

Dick smiled and replied, "Thanks."

The four kids sat on the bed and Dick asked, "How's life been?"

Karen pulled her yellow cloak a little tighter around her as she replied, "Good."

Beast Boy looked out the window and wondered, "I wonder when it's going to snow?"

Mal shrugged, "Could be any day now, November just started a few days ago."

Dick looked over at Beast Boy and asked, "Could you tell me more about possible Meta humans?"

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "Sure, according to Mark and Marie Logan's theories the creatures of ancient fairy tales and myths, like unicorns and werewolves existed many years ago. Vampires are also super humans, their thirst for blood? Some people were very crazy and did that for no apparent reason, hatred of sunlight due to it burning them? False, some people just don't want to go out in broad daylight and preferred nighttime and overcast days, or they hate getting sunburns, or they had jobs at nighttime, as for turning into a vampire when bitten? That might have been an explanation for rabies, same with the werewolves."

Karen got a glint of excitement in her eyes as she asked, "What about banshees or fairies?"

Beast Boy nodded and explained, "Banshees no but there are people who have the ghost like power to possess people and fairies well they're just like Hawkgirl and except their wings don't have feathers. Also those wings look beautiful and have fascinating patterns; also fairies can shrink and grow in size."

Mal excitedly asked, "What about dragons?"

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "Yes, some humans can turn into giant dragons."

A man with a mask on that made it look like he had no face, Question, appeared on the screen and asked, "Are they at your house?"

Batman nodded and replied, "They're playing in Dick's room right now."

Question nodded and asked, "What do you want to do fearless leader?"

Batman thought for a moment and replied, "I don't want to force them into anything, I'll learn about them and decide how to best handle this new situation. I'll talk with Dick about what he knows."

Question nodded in understanding and asked, "Why are you so worried?"

Batman simply replied, "There are three little kids running around without adult supervision and I wanna know why. Also don't you think it's a little odd that Garfield Logan, who we know was green, vanished then a few months later a green child of about the same age, larger ears, and super powers suddenly appears?"

Question paused briefly, "It certainly is odd."

Batman nodded and continued, "I must know, I must know if he's... **her** nephew. I'll call you later." And he ended the call, he looked over at the picture of a sixteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes standing next to a sixteen year old girl with long red hair and green eyes. They were holding hands and the girl was leaning on his shoulder, looking at the picture reminded the hero of a certain day ten years ago.

 _Two kids sat in front of Wayne Manor, the boy ate some ice cream and asked, "Kay, have you decided what you want to do when you grow up?"_

 _Kay nodded and replied, "Bruce, I decided almost six years ago after the funeral that I wanted to be a psychologist. I want to help people suffering from trauma just like you did. I also want to help my sister's boyfriend's brother."_

 _Bruce gave a slightly confused look, "When did Lucky Bucky the musician snap?"_

 _She shook her head and explained, "He hasn't yet but I've met his parents, even Mark, Marie's boyfriend, agrees that they're insane."_

 _Bruce began eating the cone and asked, "But why are they jerks towards Bucky? He's a really good singer, dancer, and guitarist."_

 _Kay shrugged, "I guess since it's not a great thing like being a scientist or actor, it's a shame though. Buck is so good at it, I've seen him draw in a crowd."_

When he came back to his senses Batman took off his cowl, put the picture in the fireproof safe, and sighed, "Kaylee..."

 **Next chapter will be a time skip to about two days later; we will meet two very cool characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You'll like this chapter, I hope, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Beast Boy sighed as he looked at the water near the warehouse, Dick was currently at school so they'd have to wait until the patrol to hang out. Oh well, he didn't mind waiting too much, he just wished waiting wasn't so boring. Beast Boy's train of thought was interrupted by something splashing his face with the water below and a soft giggling noise. Karen and Mal walked up to him and Mal asked, "Why is your face wet?"

Beast Boy continued to stare at the water as he replied, "Someone splashed me with the water below." All three began to look with him then it happened again only this time they were knocked back slightly and a soft laugh followed.

They heard someone say, "Sorry to startle you." They whipped around to see an eight year old girl with dark red hair, bright blue eyes, a yellow short sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and yellow shoes.

She wore a big grin on her face as she continued, "I'm Tula, what're your names?"

Beast Boy noticed how she was soaking wet before he spoke up, "I'm Beast Boy, this is my brother Mal and my sister Karen."

Tula had a small giggle in her voice as she said, "Those are beautiful names, I hail from Atlantis or at least the countryside. Technically I come from the Mississippi River."

She looked around and sighed, "I took a wrong turn, I was supposed to meet my king, Aquaman, and become his protégé."

Beast Boy smiled and replied, "You can hang out with us if you want to."

Tula continued to smile as she said, "Thank you." One thing Beast Boy noticed was that Tula had a slight southern accent and her skin was slightly tan which made him wonder how an Atlantian could get a tan in the first place.

They went into the warehouse and Karen noted, "It's not much but it's a temporary home."

Tula looked around and replied, "This place is kind of homey."

Mal got a sandwich out and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Tula nodded and replied, "I've been eager to taste food from the surface world."

Mal gave her the sandwich and after she devoured it she exclaimed, "Delicious!"

Beast Boy got a book out and asked, "Have you seen many animals from the surface world?"

Tula shook her head, "No, I've seen deer and a few otter but mostly I was to stay in the camp under the water."

Beast Boy patted the seat next to him and said, "Here, this is a book on different animals."

She sat next to him and listened as he told her stuff like, "This is a lion, male lions have bushy manes while female lions don't."

Tula would then ask, "What's the difference between cheetahs and leopards?"

To which Beast Boy would reply, "Cheetahs have longer legs then leopards."

Tula would then ask, "Why does the illustration call the hyena part of the cat family? They are obviously dogs."

To which Beast Boy would explain, "Hyena are weird, you'd think they would be classified as dogs but no, scientists have discovered that they're closely related to cats."

They ended up talking for four hours about the different kinds of animals before Beast Boy asked, "Do you wanna go to the park?"

Tula stood up and replied, "Sure." After they stepped outside Beast Boy said, "Stay close Tula, the streets can be dangerous."

As they walked down the street Beast Boy asked, "Do you know if Aquaman is looking for you?"

Tula nodded and replied, "He's probably asking nearby fish if they know where I am." Suddenly there was an explosion and a rather large person with a monocle, hat, and umbrella, a man with wild green hair, chalk white skin, and red lips, and a giant gorilla walked out of a jewelry store.

The man dressed like a clown noticed Beast Boy and cackled, "The little green freakazoid is here in Gotham!"

Beast Boy groaned, "Hello Joker, Penguin, and Grodd, been a few weeks."

Joker put his bag of jewels down and cackled again, "I've missed cutting you again and again every day!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and quipped, "Wish I could say the same for you and your ugly face."

Penguin grabbed Joker's arm and spoke up, "Joker, come on we got to go!"

Joker pushed Penguin away and exclaimed, "Not now Pengy, can't you see I'm talking here."

Joker kept smiling as he asked, "Why so serious little freak of nature?"

Beast Boy stepped back slightly and replied, "None of your jokes are funny, you fail to live up to your name."

Joker cackled again, "You're really scared!"

Beast Boy shook and replied in a mocking tone, "I'm so scared."

Grodd put his bag down, waved the helicopter away, and said, "You know, it might be in our best interest to take this one back with us."

Penguin sighed, "You're right."

Tula stepped forward, Beast Boy said, "Careful, these guys are dangerous."

Tula formed a small blue ball of energy in her hands and chanted, "I call upon the power of the tempest!"

She then fired it at Joker and Penguin, knocking them out in the process; suddenly a green girl with red hair and amber eyes walked near them and said, "I am Miss Martian, protégé of Martian Manhunter." Miss Martian's eyes glowed green as she used telekinesis to toss Grodd around a little bit before she collapsed in exhaustion.

Grodd used this moment to grab Joker and Penguin, give a signal to the helicopter, and grab onto the ladder attached to it then flew away, Karen stepped forward and asked, "Should I give pursuit?"

Beast Boy shook his head and replied, "Sadly they'll be back someday."

Mal checked the bags and said, "At least they didn't take the bags."

Batman suddenly appeared and replied, "Indeed."

Robin appeared next to him and continued, "Yeah, although now we have to deal with complaining about Grodd to the Flash."

Karen sadly asked, "Does this mean we have to move again?"

Beast Boy shook his head and replied, "No, no one was put in danger by me knowing them this time so we get to stay a little longer."

As the police arrived Beast Boy turned to Miss Martian and asked, "Why'd you help us?"

Miss Martian excitedly explained, "My uncle, Martian Manhunter, told me a lot about how the League's been interested in you and how you're a hero and I heard you were in Gotham so I decided to help so I could meet you."

Batman stepped forward and spoke up, "That aside, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

Beast Boy turned back to Batman and asked, "What's wrong?"

Batman watched as the police put the jewels back and explained, "I wanted to know, why are the villains so interested in you?"

Beast Boy shrugged and replied, "I dunno, one day I was in two random jewelry thieves basement for a month then the next thing I know they're dead, and the telepath with his brain protected by a glass dome and a man named Craig came and put me in a crate then when I was taken out I was put in a room with a cage and trained to do something for three months."

Batman nodded then asked, "Do you mind me asking where your parents are?"

Beast Boy looked down and sighed, "They've been gone since June sixth."

Batman nodded, "I see, ok just curious." He turned to Miss Martian and Tula and continued, "Martian Manhunter and Aquaman are looking for you two." They walked away and Tula waved, "We'll see you later." Karen and Mal looked around for a moment before Mal asked, "Wanna go home now bud?" Beast Boy nodded and replied, "Yeah, I think that was enough adventuring for today."

Batman sat in his chair in the Watchtower and said, "There is something I need to discuss with you guys."

The Flash sat up straight and asked, "What's wrong?"

Batman brought up a hologram showing Tula, Miss Martian, Robin, and Beast Boy and replied, "These are just a small handful of kids who have the potential to become great heroes. Most of us here have had a hard time connecting with our protégés on a personal parent child scale; I won't say my relationship with Dick is perfect. Most of our protégés, even if they're related to us, still see us as big time heroes and find it difficult to open up not only to us but also to civilians. I want to start a team to not only help us on missions but help each other open up more."

Superman thought for a moment and asked, "Do you think it'll work?"

The Flash stared off into space then wondered, "I wonder if that'll help Wally…"

Batman nodded and replied, "Worth a shot."

Penguin trembled, Lex Luthor wanted to speak with him alone, the bald man calmly said, "Relax Penguin, I didn't want the jewels. I made Joker come up with that plan because I knew Beast Boy was in Gotham, it was his only logical move."

Penguin looked up and asked, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

Lex exclaimed, "Don't you dare question me!"

Penguin looked down and replied, "Sorry."

Luthor calmed down and said, "Just tell Joker, Riddler, and Egghead that they have three days to put their next plan into action. We need as much chaos in his life as possible."

A girl with red hair, blue eyes, blue shirt, and blue pants flopped onto her bed and groaned, "Dad's busy at work again, he's always at work!" She threw her pink pillow at her door; this nine year old girl's name is Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner Gordon. Barbara picked the pillow back up and threw it onto her bed before going back downstairs for dinner; she sat alone at the small table and ate her mac and cheese until she heard a knock at the door, as Barbara opened it she let out a small gasp.

 **Yes it was very short but next chapter will be very…sad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter you'll get really sad, disclaimer I own nothing.**

It had been close to two weeks since they came to Gotham, Beast Boy and Dick where really good friends and Beast Boy would visit him often. Karen walked to her brothers and said, "Beast Boy, you got a letter." Beast Boy took the letter and read it out loud

 _Meet me at the park._

 _Love, Marsha_

Beast Boy put the note down and sighed, "Marsha Queen of Diamonds wishes to meet us in the park."

Mal got up from the couch and asked, "Isn't she a high profile super villain?"

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "We mustn't keep her waiting, if I have to listen to her complain about me wasting time I will be very upset." They hurried to the park and saw a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, a dress with diamonds sewn into it, and a diamond necklace. Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Batman, the Flash, and a man with brown and grey hair aka Commissioner Gordon stood next to her looking apprehensive.

Beast Boy took Mal and Karen's hands and said, "Stay close."

Marsha noticed him and called out in her annoyingly dramatic voice, "Beast Boy, darling how are you?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and muttered "I'm about to be sick."

His siblings snickered slightly and stopped only to start again when he asked, "Magpie ever stop trying to kill you after I told her about your theft of her shiny shiny?"

Marsha scowled, "They made me give it back!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and asked, "What did you want you prissy, prissy princess?"

Marsha went behind a park bench and pulled out a small TV and replied, "Watch." She turned in on to show the Joker, Penguin, Riddler, and the bald man himself, Egghead. They turned to camera to show Barbara and Robin tied together above a shark tank, Miss Martian passed out with Tula in a cage over a big fire, and a boy in a yellow and red outfit, who could only be assumed to be Wally, strapped down next to a bunch of knives, some of which had some blood on them.

Joker turned the camera back to himself and asked, "Did you really think it was safe to make friends you abomination?"

Beast Boy growled, "Let them go they're just innocent bystanders, kids who didn't know what they were doing."

Joker cackled madly, "But I want to carve the birdie!"

Beast Boy gritted his teeth and snarled, "We'll get you a turkey just let them go!"

Robin looked at the camera and exclaimed, "Don't do it Beast Boy, please don't throw your life away for us! We'll find a way out I promise!"

Riddler slammed his cane against a wall causing Wally to jump slightly, Flash stepped forward and asked, "Can I talk to Kid Flash?"

The bad guys contemplated this and Egghead replied, "I think that would be egg-cceptable."

They moved the camera to the kid, Flash asked in a worried tone, "Are you ok?"

Kid Flash nodded and replied, "Y-yeah, so-so-sorry Flash. I…I sho-sho-should've slow-slow-slowed do-do-down."

Flash shook his head and started crying a little as he said, "No, no Kid, I should've tried to keep up. Please don't worry, I promise to get you out of this situation alive."

Penguin turned the camera away and Aquaman asked, "What do you want?"

Riddler spoke up, "Money, fame, the ability to rule the world but we'll make a simple request that's worth almost as much. Give Beast Boy to us and you can have these kids back."

Batman stepped forward and asked, "Why are you so interested in Beast Boy?"

Egghead crossed his arms and scoffed, "That's classified information."

Joker pushed him away and laughed, "You've got twelve hours to comply, if you choose to agree meet us at the docks in twelve hours."

The TV then turned off, Commissioner Gordon looked around and asked, "Where's Beast Boy and Marsha?"

They looked around and when they couldn't find the two people Flash groaned, "He's just like you Bats." Meanwhile near an abandoned factory.

Marsha got off the green cheetah and smoothed her hair back down, Beast Boy turned back into a person, grabbed her arm and asked, "You sure this is the place?"

Marsha nodded and replied, "Yes, you can sneak in through a vent on the side of the factory and you'll find them trapped alone in a separate room."

Beast Boy nodded and said, "You're coming with me."

She shook her head and replied, "You're not being a gentleman you know, you're being utterly barbaric!"

Beast Boy shook his head and explained, "No, you see if I were being barbaric I'd have tied you up and dragged you by your hair, no what I did was give you a ride on a very graceful animal then grabbed your arm and told you that you're coming with me. All that stuff I did wasn't barbaric, it was gruff but not what an ancient barbarian would've done."

The woman pouted and followed him to the air vent, Marsha sighed, "Can you give me a boost?"

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh a little, "You're the worst villain ever." He then turned into a lion and gritted his teeth as her high heels dug into his back, once she was in the air vent he turned into a bird and flew in front of her then turned back.

As they crawled forward Marsha said, "Go down the right path then down the left path then just continue going straight until you see your friends below you then take the grate off and drop down." He did as she said until he saw them; the other villains weren't there likely because the kids were passed out. Beast Boy took the grate off then turned into a parrot, landed on the ground, turned into a gorilla and caught Marsha.

He then dropped her, turned back and whispered, "You free Kid Flash, I'll free Miss Martian and Aquagirl." Marsha nodded and hurried to the young boy's side; Beast Boy got on top of the cage and used Marsha's hairpin to pick the lock.

He opened the tiny door and gently pulled both girls out; Tula woke up and yawned, "Hi."

Beast Boy smiled then frowned as he asked, "Are either you or Miss Martian hurt?"

Tula shook her head and replied, "We're fine, Miss Martian just needs to sit in a nice cold room and I need a nice long bath."

Beast Boy hugged her and whispered, "I'm so sorry about this, I should've been more careful."

Tula smiled and replied, "Its ok, everything will be ok." The young Atlantean looked over at the shark tank, she lifted her hands up and as she moved them a watery hand gently grabbed Barbara and Robin and the moment the water saw cut the chains the hand gently sat the kids on the ground. Tula then passed out in exhaustion, Beast Boy gently drug both girls over to Dick and Barbara just as Kid Flash hurried to their side and Dick and Barb woke up.

Beast Boy noticed multiple holes in the young speedster's costume and asked, "How badly did they hurt you?"

Kid Flash replied quietly, "N-not t-too bad-dly."

Beast Boy nonchalantly grabbed one of Robin's bat cuffs and locked one end onto Marsha and the other end onto the handle on the metal cage and explained, "You're to stay here, if you escape I'll hunt you down."

Marsha nodded in understanding; Beast Boy hurried back to his friends and continued, "With our two big guns out we'll need to be prepared, kid you stay with these three."

Barbara spoke up, "My name is Barbara, call me Barb."

Beast Boy nodded and continued, "Rob, we'll need to first see if we need to make a frontal assault or if we can just leave. Remember, air vent is out because I don't think we have the strength to carry Miss M and Aquagirl out of here quickly."

Robin nodded and began searching the room for an exit; Beast Boy turned to Kid Flash and asked, "How much do you know about your powers?"

Kid Flash quickly replied, "Just-started-training-I…I me-mean ju-just start-started train-train-training a f-few da-days a-ag-ago."

Beast Boy gave a slightly worried look, "I thought so, I also figured that you just started training because you got grounded for three weeks and those three weeks have ended only recently I think, honestly I've sort of lost track of time I just know Thanksgiving won't be for a couple more weeks."

Kid Flash looked down sheepishly before the younger hero continued, "When we go to fight the bad guys, move your arms back and forth as fast as you can but remember just at the bad guys."

The older hero nodded in understanding, Robin hurried back to them and said, "I just hacked the back door but I think we should go now."

Beast Boy nodded and asked Barbara, "Can you help move Miss M and Aquagirl?"

Barbara put Aquagirl on her back and replied, "Yep."

As Robin picked the young Martian up Beast Boy turned to Marsha, Marsha struggled against her restraint before asking, "Can I come to?"

As Beast Boy left he replied, "Thank you for your loyal service." They hurried out the door and to the front then stopped with a gasp, the villains where standing right in front of them!

Joker pressed his fingertips together and cackled, "Did you really think you could get away?"

Beast Boy turned to Egghead and calmly asked, "How're you?"

Egghead gave a surprised look then smiled and replied, "Good." Beast Boy could barely hear the police sirens a little while away; he suspected that they'd be there in ten minutes.

Beast Boy pointed to Kid Flash and said, "I just taught my friend here how to be an air bender, please demonstrate Kid." The older hero grinned and began moving his arms super-fast creating an air current that blew the small group of villains back.

Robin suddenly appeared behind Penguin and immediately after Beast Boy whispered, "The ninja."

Robin knocked him down with his metal staff, Beast Boy noticed that Barb snuck behind Egghead and chuckled, "Our kunoichi, for those who don't know that means female ninja." Barb then took a metal sheet and knocked Egghead down then Robin put the bat cuffs on him, Joker and Riddler stepped back slightly with worried faces.

Beast Boy pulled Aquagirl and Miss Martian back signaling the others to step back to, Beast Boy gently pushed Kid Flash forward and continued, "Do you know what happens when a speedster vibrates his hands and slams them against the ground?"

Beast Boy heard the sirens coming closer than nodded to the speedster who quickly vibrated his body and slammed his fists into the ground while exclaiming, "Kid Flash smash!" As Miss Martian woke up a giant shock wave knocked the other villains out.

Aquagirl woke up as the police and Batmobile parked a little bit away, Bats and Aquaman jumped out of the Batmobile as Gordon ran to his daughter and asked, "Barb are you ok?"

Barbara hugged him and replied, "Yes dad, I'm fine." Karen and Mal hugged Beast Boy, Aquaman tended to the few burns Tula had, Flash found them and cried in relief when he saw that his nephew was alright, Martian Manhunter comforted his niece, and Batman had his cape wrapped around Robin as he showed a small smile.

Beast Boy told the cops, "Marsha is handcuffed to the cage Aquagirl and Miss M were in, you have a key right? To the cuffs I mean." They nodded and went to retrieve her, the heroes walked up to him with their protégés and the two Gordons.

Flash smiled and said, "They told us how you helped them, thank you."

Beast Boy looked down and replied, "I know that I can't even begin to apologize for what happened, that was the least I could do."

Barbara put a hand on his shoulder and said, "We don't blame you for what happened, you didn't even know me and I was still kidnapped…Kid Flash tried to explain it."

Karen gave a sad look then asked, "Where should we go now?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "I'll figure it out tonight, we leave at noon tomorrow."

He turned to Flash and continued, "Captain Cold wanted me to tell you something, he said and I quote "tell that scarlet speedster, if ya ever meet him, not to blame me. Sis was in a coma because of Doctor Light and Luthor said that he would have Doctor Simon Jones use his magical telepathy powers to wake her up if I agreed to work with him. Sis is back and this time I will keep her safe, please accept my full apology, love Leonard Snart." He was slightly drunk from depression and left once Lisa was awake."

Flash gave a somber look, as they pulled Marsha out of the factory Beast Boy asked, "Can I say one thing to her?"

The cops nodded so he continued, "Marsha, if you ever have children and you go to the doctor to give them shots don't do to them what you did to me don't say it's poison because that can scar a kid for life. Be good and you'll get out early." She gave him a sad smile as she was pulled away; it almost looked like, to Beast Boy at least, like she was at least a little human for a moment.

Mal smiled and said, "You did good little bro, come on let's get packed."

Beast Boy nodded then asked, "You sure you two don't wanna stay, you'll be a lot safer away from me."

Karen shook her head and replied, "Nope, in too deep we need to keep going."

Beast Boy couldn't help but give a light chuckle, "Stubborn as always."

Aquaman spoke up, "We have to interrogate the villains on a few things so bye." The kids went their separate ways but it wouldn't be like that for long.

Lex Luthor smiled as he saw the news report, "Just a little longer Mark and I will have my life's work back, the very thing you stole from me will be mine again." He looked at a picture of three boys who were around fourteen years old, the tallest boy had perfectly combed brown hair and bright blue eyes, on his right was a muscular boy with messy red hair and dark blue eyes, the other boy next to him had perfectly brown hair and grass green eyes. Luthor brushed his hand gently against the picture, he remembered that they were the richest boys in high school and the smartest but only he and Steve kept their hair perfectly combed, Mark felt that if people saw him as a little casual they wouldn't be tense.

Luthor put the picture in his desk and whispered, "Yes, very soon Steve, you'll see me very soon." He then pressed his finger tips together and started to laugh like a maniac,

 **Next chapter they will leave and find a new place to be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We'll start by introducing a little someone, disclaimer I own nothing.**

A small boy with red hair and blue eyes watched the other kids chase each other. He didn't smile or anything, passerby might think he was a statue or something until he would decide to turn his head to watch a squirrel gather nuts. The kids avoided the boy who never spoke or moved until a care taker would come get him, the boy just watched until a woman with short blond curly hair and green eyes walked up to him and said, "Ok Roy, Ollie says it's time to come home."

He stood up and followed her down the street; she smiled and asked, "Did you make any friends?"

Roy shook his head and kept walking forward, as they walked up to the big mansion the woman sighed, "Well maybe next time."

They walked through the door and a man with blond hair and a blond goatee smiled and said, "Hey little buddy, hey Felicity."

Felicity helped Roy take his blue jacket off and replied, "Hey Ollie."

Ollie got down to his level and asked, "Did you have fun at the park?"

Roy simply shrugged, Ollie gave a small sigh and said, "Go on upstairs little buddy, I'll tell you when lunch is ready."

Roy nodded and walked upstairs, as soon as he was upstairs Felicity sighed, "Dinah can't get here soon enough, that poor boy needs help."

Ollie gave a slightly bemused look, "Come on Smokes you make it sound like he's ill, kid's just a little shy or maybe he can't speak I mean his dad was very ill he might've left out that part…but no we've heard him whisper in his sleep so yeah he's just shy."

Felicity gave him a pointed look for the nickname then replied, "Come on Ollie, when he was four he saw his dad die in a forest fire, just one month ago he was at the funeral for his adopted father, in this last month he hasn't spoken one word besides some incoherent whispers while he sleeps. Oliver, Roy needs all the therapy Dinah can offer even if she has one more year before she's official."

Ollie rubbed his temples and sighed, "I know."

The three kids walked to the bus stop where they saw Dick, the older boy looked at them sadly and said, "Please don't leave."

Beast Boy sighed and replied, "Sorry Dick but if I stay I'll only worry about you."

Beast Boy took out a piece of folded paper and continued, "Everything I can tell him is on this piece of paper, give it to Bruce, he'll know what to do."

Dick took it then hugged him and replied, "If you ever need help then please come back."

The bus came to a stop, Beast Boy sighed, "Time to go, see you again someday, hopefully when this world is less messed up, when reality stops cutting you like a knife even for a moment." Mal took Karen's hand and Karen took her younger brother's hand and all three stepped onto the bus together. The bus drove off; as it did so Beast Boy watched as Dick attempted to chase the bus then he suddenly was out of sight.

At the Watchtower a few hours later Batman was reading the note

 _Steven and Kurt were the two jewelry thieves, I think Luthor did this; Cheetah was there with Grodd and Giganta, Sportsmaster was there to._

The Flash read it with him and couldn't help but wonder, "What were our worst enemies doing together?"

Batman sat the note down, "I'm not sure, and you know how much that bugs me."

Question crossed his arms and replied, "At least we also know that Joker and some of the others in our rogue's gallery were involved." Meanwhile at the Allen house.

Wally sat up in his bed and screamed and began crying, Iris ran in and asked, "Honey, are you alright?"

Wally continued to cry, "Night-night-nightmare."

Iris hugged him then asked, "What was it about?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and replied, "A-a big b-ball of…of li-light, I…I he-he-he-heard Beast Boy ca-ca-call for he-he-he-he-help."

Iris hugged him again and spoke gently, "It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real."

The bus stopped as the sun set, the kids got off the bus and shivered, snow slowly drifted down to the ground. Beast Boy stepped forward and said, "Welcome to Starling City home of The Arrow or as he's known now Green Arrow, if Central City is the safest and Gotham is the most dangerous then this city is somewhere in between."

Karen pulled her giant coat, so large it covered her wings, tighter around her body and asked, "Are you ok? You seem a little tired."

Beast Boy pulled on his white gloves and replied, "I'm fine, we should find some shelter for the night."

Mal put the quilt over his younger brother and said, "At least wear this, you'll catch a cold."

Beast Boy smiled and replied, "Thanks…"

As they walked it seemed to snow harder, they sat on a bench and Karen asked, "Where will we go now?"

Beast Boy shook his head and replied, "I don't know."

Beast Boy held is head and groaned slightly, Mal put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "You ok?"

Beast Boy shook his head; tears welled up in his eyes as he replied, "No, I don't know what to do anymore. You guys are in constant danger and all we're doing is wondering around aimlessly until we get tired, our food supply is getting low and…and I don't know what to do about it. Guys…I'm…I'm scared!"

He began coughing really hard, Mal helped him up and said, "Come on let's get him to the hospital."

Karen helped hold him steady and whispered, "Hang in there everything will be alright." As they stepped into the hospital everything was a blur, he heard the doctors panicking over something before blacking out.

A man with a silver mask stepped forward and said, "Just as you told me, they're looking for a place for subject three to stay as he rests in a hospital." Lex nodded and replied, "Send someone to grab them, use them as leverage. Remember what you need to do...also remember not to tell the others what we're doing." The man bowed and left.

 **That was short, next chapter we'll have a little time skip.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Things will now start to pick up, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Lex Luthor picked up the phone, smiled and said, "Very good, on with the next step. Send her in."

Beast Boy flew out of the hospital room, earlier the doctor told him that Mal and Karen were supposed to be back two hours ago. He landed on the sidewalk and heard someone ask, "Are you Beast Boy?"

He turned to his left to see Felicity and Roy standing next to each other, Beast Boy replied, "Yes, who are you two?"

Felicity smiled and said, "I'm Felicity Smoak, this is Roy."

She looked down to the eight year old and explained, "This is the hero Beast Boy, the one Ollie was talking about." Roy gave Beast Boy a soft smile, Beast Boy smiled back.

Felicity's eyes widened in surprise, "He's never smiled before."

Suddenly a woman in a cat costume appeared and said, "Hey Beasty."

Felicity pulled Roy close as Beast Boy replied, "Catwoman, you never cease to amaze me with your uncanny ability to…completely and utterly annoy me. What do you want, speak fast cause you only have two minutes to explain yourself."

Catwoman nodded and explained, "Karen and Mal are on a cliff in the woods by a waterfall, head south east of this spot and you'll find them. Sportsmaster said either give yourself up or they will be thrown down the waterfall."

Beast Boy growled then replied, "Ok, thanks." Felicity knocked Catwoman out then began calling the police as Beast Boy flew away, neither noticing Roy had vanished.

Aquagirl, Kid Flash, Robin, and Miss Martian stood up from the small couch; Martian Manhunter flew over to them and asked, "What are you doing?"

Robin was in a trance like state as he replied, "Beast Boy…must help our friend."

Miss Martian smiled and explained, "We need to leave the Cave, our friend needs us. Don't worry about the others; the trance is due to the location being beamed into their heads." They ran off before the older hero could stop them.

Beast Boy chuckled as he heard a voice in his head

 _Dubbilex, been a while. What is it?_

 _I could sense your plight my friend, I've called upon your young friends to help._

 _Thanks old friend, I might not like it but even I have to admit I can't do this alone._

 _My dear friend, even without my interference you should know, you're never alone._

 _Good old Dubbilex, you always have my back._

 _Always._

Beast Boy felt fatigue come over him but pressed on when he saw Karen, Mal, Sportsmaster, Copperhead, Cheetah, and Killer Croc ahead. He landed in front of them and snarled, "Let them go!"

Karen and Mal struggled against their restraints as Sportsmaster laughed, "Why would I let them go? They're…insurance that you'll come quietly." Beast Boy's ears twitched as he heard Miss Martian's voice inside his head.

 _Hang in there for a few more minutes, we're almost there!_

Cheetah smirked then asked, "Do you think they'll like you after they find out why you have those scars?"

Beast Boy smugly replied, "Luthor keeps you around despite the scars you have."

 _We have a visual on you!_

Beast Boy barely dodged a giant claw from Killer Croc although he did rip a small hole in his white shirt, he chuckled and asked, "Don't you low lives see it? You're all **puppets** , dangling by strings, I had strings…but now **I'm** **free** …there are…no strings… **on me**!"

Copperhead growled, "What do you know?"

Killer Croc and Cheetah nodded in agreement and Sportsmaster continued, "Yeah, you're just a weapon!"

Beast Boy shook his head, still giggling, "I may have been trained to be that but trust me when I say I'll always be twice the human you are!"

Karen and Mal cheered, "Yeah you tell em Beast Boy!"

Killer Croc growled, "It doesn't matter, we have back up."

Beast Boy did a fake sigh, "Wish I thought of that."

Suddenly all of Beast Boy's friends appeared, Beast Boy smirked, "Oh wait, I did. Or at least a friend did."

Then Robin laughed, "He just referenced the song from Steven Universe."

Aquagirl stepped forward and giggled, "In that case I'll just say it, we are made o-o-o-o-of lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love, and we're stronger then you." As the fight began

Karen's eyes widened in fear, she wanted to protect her new little brother so she closed her eyes and whispered, "For Beast Boy." She opened her eyes and realized that she was suddenly tiny and out of the ropes, Karen grew bigger again and began untying her older brother.

Meanwhile Beast Boy caught Robin just as he was thrown at a tree by Killer Croc and jokingly asked, "Do you think they're mad cause we said we're made of love and thus stronger than them?"

Robin smacked Copperhead in the face with his staff and replied, "Nah, they're just mad cause they're single."

Kid Flash jumped in the air, kicked both Sportsmaster and Cheetah in the faces while exclaiming, "BURN!"

Beast Boy dodged Killer Croc's tail and asked, "Do you watch That 70's show to?"

Robin threw a batarang at Killer Croc then gave a thumbs up to Miss Martian and Aquagirl who were blocking the bigger villain with water and telekinesis respectively before quipping, "That's one thing the three of us have in common."

Aquagirl was sent flying into a tree by Killer Croc, Robin ran to her to see if she was alright, Killer Croc was ready to attack him with his tail until someone yelled, "Watch out!" Robin and Aquagirl looked up to see an arrow with a boxing glove on the end hit the giant crocodile man. A young boy with a black and white domino mask, a tight muscle red sleeveless shirt tucked into his matching red tights, and a yellow utility belt.

Aquagirl stood up and gasped, "The new vigilante, Speedy!"

Speedy smiled and cheered with a phony fast paced southern accent, "Yeehaw I 'ma get a croc for dinner!"

He then began shooting more and more glove arrows at Copperhead, Cheetah, and Sportsmaster, eventually knocking them out. Killer Croc was about to hit Miss Martian with his tail before Karen and Mal exclaimed, "Stay away from our friends!" She threw her brother at the giant, Mal then began beating him over the head with a big stick.

Mal jumped off and asked, "Beast Boy, how do we beat him?"

The others gathered around him before he replied, "Hit him hard and hit him fast." They nodded, Bumble Bee and Mal began throwing sticks and stones at him, Robin and Speedy were on opposite ends hitting Killer Crock with explosive disks and energy arrows, Kid Flash was running around him, Beast Boy was clawing his back as a cheetah, Tula was throwing water disks, and Miss Martian was throwing water orbs at him.

Kid Flash stopped to catch his breath and was grabbed by Killer Croc until Beast Boy exclaimed, "Give him a third degree burn by going up and down really fast!" And the next thing they knew Killer Croc was glowing bright red on the ground and crying in pain.

Beast Boy stepped forward, still snarling, Robin, Kid Flash, and the others tried to stop him but Miss Martian blocked them and gave a reassuring smile as Killer Croc fearfully exclaimed, "I give up!"

Beast Boy relaxed then nodded, "Good, let me tell you something though. If you ever, ever mess with my loved ones again I won't be as merciful!"

He could hear the police coming before he collapsed, Miss Martian caught him and asked, "What's going on?"

Beast Boy coughed, "Just…just caught a little cold."

He looked over to Mal and Karen's faces and the moment he saw how worried they looked he smiled, "Everything will be ok."

Robin watched as the police came and said, "I know what to do, come on." As they left Beast Boy gently sang

 _The monkey flew on the rocket ship_

 _The monkey flew on the rocket ship_

 _The monkey flew on the rocket ship and bumped his head on the moon._

 **Five guesses as to where that song was from.**


	11. Chapter 11

**That song was so adorable I had to use it, disclaimer I own nothing.**

 _He floated in the darkness, he heard his parents call to him, "Garfield, honey come on your friends are waiting."_

 _Beast Boy looked around, "Mom, dad, are you alive?" He suddenly heard a waterfall in the distance; he could feel the heat of the jungle. Beast Boy heard his parents scream and a giant splash._

 _"No don't, you two are really drunk right now don't do this!"_

 _The man with a twelve o'clock shadow and black hair threw a beer bottle at the cage and replied, "Shut it runt, he won't get away with betraying me!" The other man who was balding and had few traces of his brown hair left kept silent and kept pointing the gun at his old friend, they both slowly pulled the trigger and a ear splitting bang sounded throughout the basement._

 _A man with short and slightly grey black hair and brown eyes walked in with a man who's brain was visible under a glass dome. The man got down so that the kid could see him and said, "My name is Craig, come with me I'll take you home."_

Beast Boy's eyes shot open, he looked around the room and froze. He was somewhere that looked like a room in the lab.

Batman came in and he began to relax, Batman walked up to his bedside and Beast Boy asked, "How long was I out?"

Batman sat next to him and replied, "A whole day."

The younger hero sat up and asked, "Where are the others?"

Batman gave him some medicine to drink and replied, "Eating breakfast, when you are ready you'll need to have a therapy session with Black Canary just like Karen and Mal." Beast Boy nodded and drank his medicine.

* * *

Mal sat across from the woman with blond, shoulder length hair; she smiled and began, "I'm Black Canary but you can just call me Miss Dinah. Mal, can you tell me about yourself?"

Mal nodded and replied, "My name is Mal Duncan, I am eight years old and in the third grade. Just a while ago my parents went into cardiac arrest after an event known as the Big Bang. Beast Boy, Karen, and I are siblings now."

She nodded and asked, "Why did you take them in?"

Mal looked down and replied, "Beast Boy is so strong and so young, same with Karen, a lot of people would try to hurt them. I wanted to protect them from those people but Beast Boy ended up protecting us."

* * *

Karen gave a small sigh, "I'm Karen Beecher, I'm seven and in the third grade, my parents were killed shortly before we left. Mal's my big brother and Beast Boy is my little brother now."

Dinah nodded and asked, "Why did you follow Mal and Beast Boy?"

Karen hugged her knees to her chest and replied, "I wanted to protect Beast Boy from whoever was trying to hurt him. He's young and likes to try and take the world on by himself so no one would get hurt and beats himself up when someone does get hurt. Beast Boy's secretive about his past and Mal and I get that…sometimes though when he sees a fountain in various parks he stares sadly at the streams of water and we know he was being made into something but he doesn't seem to understand why they hurt him."

Karen looked down and back up before continuing, "He helped us avoid going to the orphanage and took us to dangerous places, he…he's not going to get in trouble is he?"

The older hero shook her head and replied, "Most certainly not, yes he took you to dangerous places but he made sure you stayed out of danger and as for the orphanage…well all little kids tend to do that."

Karen smiled and relaxed, "Good."

* * *

As Karen left the room Mal asked Beast Boy, "You ready?"

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "Yes."

He walked into the room and sat in the green leather chair; Dinah smiled and began, "Hello Beast Boy, you can call me Miss Dinah. How're you feeling?"

Beast Boy looked around at the rocky walls and replied, "I'm fine, still just a little tired."

She nodded and continued, "Do you mind telling me your first and last name, how old you are, and what grade you're in."

Beast Boy closed his eyes then opened them and replied, "I'm in the third grade, I'm six years old and...my name is…Garfield Logan."

Dinah smiled and asked, "Can I call you Garfield?"

Beast Boy shrugged and replied, "Sure."

She nodded continued, "Well Garfield, can you tell me why you chose to be a hero?"

He looked down and explained, "I didn't choose, I was just expecting to survive not to be a hero. Virgil simply started calling me a hero so I became one."

Dinah nodded then asked, "Garfield, do you mind telling me why you ran from Central City? No one's mad, just curious."

Beast Boy shrugged and replied, "Flash…Mr. Allen was going to ask me to stay over the night, I didn't want to risk his safety so I left before he could."

Dinah gave a slightly confused look and asked, "How'd you know he was going to ask you guys to stay with him?"

Beast Boy calmly replied, "Because that's what people often do for young kids that don't have adults with them usually after asking either or both "where are your parents" or "why are you out here all alone" and sometimes if it's clear why the kid is alone they'll just skip right to "do you want to stay at my house for the night" and I know how kind the Flash is so of course he'd more than likely ask simply because that's just in his nature."

Dinah gave a surprised look, "That's really clever."

Beast Boy drank a cup of water as Dinah continued, "Can you tell me…about your experiences in the lab?"

Beast Boy sat the cup down and replied, "You know the TV series Firefly? The telepaths would often show me one or two episodes in…graphic detail. Something they did to keep me alert, they'd give me shots to make my body burn. They'd put me into Detention and cut, electrocute, and burn me amongst other things than say that it'd make me stronger. They taught me telepathically about different stuff, with my enhanced hearing I figured out a lot like how Catwoman makes out with a dummy of Batman, I could hear the villains talk in their sleep and even scream. The only comfort I got was after two months when they created a new being, I guess we saw each other as kindred spirits or something because we constantly talked via telepathy, I taught him about the outside world and he thought up a plan to get me out of the lab. During the night he mind controlled a guard to let him out and get some ketchup, he then ripped his white uniform, the same I had, and poured ketchup on his body. The next morning Egghead saw me towering over what looked like a bloodied body then sounded an alarm, my friend gave me some matches so I set an incredibly small fire in the lab and used a piece of one of the ruined robots to make a hole in the glass dome then I escaped."

Dinah nodded an asked, "What is your friend's name?"

Beast Boy smiled fondly as he replied, "Dubbilex, don't worry I'm pretty sure he left to. He's also the one who told my friends where I was. Good old Dubbilex always has my back."

It was true though, he would never have escaped if not for Dubbilex, Dinah smiled then asked, "Can you tell me some of the stuff you taught him?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment and replied, "The difference between night time and day time, the different animals, what my family was like, and the final lesson was on death. Of course that was just a few things that I taught him, I know that he is getting smarter all the time."

Dinah nodded then said, "If you want we can stop for the day, it was really wonderful meeting you Garfield."

Beast Boy stood up and replied, "And thank you for seeing me." Now was the hard part, talking to his new friends.

 **That was just a quick therapy session for the kids to get a few of their feelings out; next up will be the next big step.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This will just be some heartfelt stuff between the kids, also this is the last one I had prepared so now it might take a little longer for updates to happen, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Beast Boy walked out of the room and saw his friends; he smiled and said, "Hey guys."

Robin smiled and replied, "Hey Beast Boy, come on we were just discussing something."

Beast Boy sat on the couch with them, Tula excitedly asked, "Would you like to live here in the cave? We can form a superhero team."

Beast Boy gave a small smile before replying, "I'd love to but there is a small problem with that, the supervillains probably figured out that I know the secret IDs of your mentors and while they can torture me and can kill me they'll torture you and will kill you, not might, **will**. No erasing my memories won't work because I can relearn this stuff or the other telepaths can restore those memories, it'll put you guys at a lot of risk."

Tula put her hand on his gloved hand and said, "We will double no triple our training efforts and up the security, we'll travel in groups of two or more. We'll severely limit their ability to capture us; you don't need to suffer alone."

Beast Boy sighed and asked, "Do you want to see what they did to me?" They cautiously nodded; Beast Boy rolled up his sleeves, pant legs, and took off his gloves. They gasped; there were multiple thin and long marks on his body, some spiraled around while others just went straight.

More than one scar went all the way up to parts they couldn't see, Beast Boy rolled the cloth back down and put his gloves back on before continuing, "I have more on my back but anyways most of my wounds healed but many turned into scars. Are you prepared to live out your days with both physical and mental scars? To wake up after a nightmare of the day you acquired said scar? If not then that is perfectly fine, you're all very young so it's alright to be scared. I won't hold it against you if you don't want to be close to me."

The group looked at each other and smiled then Miss Martian replied, "Ok it's decided, we're in this together so stop trying to get rid of us."

Beast Boy gave a small sigh then smiled, "Stubborn to the end. Ok we'll stick together but before we go on missions we need to train for at least two or three hours a day every day until Batman and the others deem us ready."

They nodded in agreement, Robin pulled out a couple pieces of paper and a pencil and explained, "Batman wants you to put a check mark on every villain you recognize from the lab, we didn't include the ones we know were there."

Beast Boy nodded, looked through the papers then put a big line down each column of pictures and asked, "Does that answer the question on the League's mind?"

Robin gave a shocked look and replied, "Well that answers who we need to put in jail although I'm sure there's a million more questions they want to ask."

Beast Boy chuckled a little, "There will always be questions for this stuff."

Beast Boy turned to Roy and continued, "Although I must say I was surprised that the little kid who didn't say a word had so much courage, facing Killer Croc is incredibly difficult and dangerous. I'm impressed."

Roy turned a little red as he explained in a soft voice, "You've been sort of my idol since Ollie started talking about you, after a while I decided to be like you."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding then asked Mal, "Did you bring our bags?"

Mal nodded and replied, "They're getting our rooms ready right now."

Beast Boy thought for a moment and asked, "Do you have any games here?"

Miss Martian nodded and replied, "We have to get new games but we do have one game, it's a memory game."

Beast Boy turned to Roy and asked, "You wanna try?" Roy nodded, she got a stack of cards out of her room and placed it on the table.

Beast Boy counted the cards before saying, "Roy, I'm going to put these cards in a certain order, I'll give you...oh ten Mississippi's to memorize the order then I'll scramble them and you'll need to put them in the exact order."

Roy nodded and Beast Boy continued, "We'll start with five cards and go up until we reach all ten cards." Roy nodded and watched as his new friend began, once he was done Roy looked over the cards as Beast Boy silently counted, each time Beast Boy added a new card Roy still got it right.

After they were done Karen asked, "What just happened?"

Beast Boy smiled and explained, "My parents and aunt would often do that with me to test my memory. I always got up to eight cards before I would start having trouble remembering the exact order." Roy went completely still the moment Green Arrow came in, he came in without his mask on revealing himself to be Oliver Queen.

Oliver got down to Roy's level and asked, "How're you doing little buddy?"

Roy shrugged causing the older hero to sigh, then he noticed the cards, "Where you guys playing a memory game?"

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "Roy's really good at it, Roy do you want to do another round with Mr. Queen?" Roy nodded so the kids scooted over allowing Oliver to sit across from Roy, Roy's adopted dad put all ten cards in order then after counting to ten he scrambled them and watched in amazement as Roy put them in the exact order.

Oliver smiled and said, "Impressive Roy, I'm proud of you."

Roy gave the smallest smile he could give and replied in a soft voice, "Thank you sir."

Robin handed the older hero the papers and said, "Here's the list sir."

Oliver took the papers, stood up and replied, "Thanks, Roy if you want you can stay the night. I have to work late again tonight." Roy nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

Batman looked over the list and said, "I think we should go to this lab they had Garfield in and I mean actually go to it and not just scout the area."

Question nodded and replied, "How about after Aquaman comes to visit tomorrow that is if you want them to see it."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he explained, "Garfield needs to tell us exactly what they did, we can't just assume everything. If we're going to have a reliable report on them we need all the information we can get."

 **Don't worry, after the next chapter there will be a few chapters on the other characters and the new faces they meet, it isn't just about Beast Boy even though he is my** **favorite character, oh well at least he's still the big brother mentor to some of his teammates, see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In this chapter we'll meet two new faces, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Beast Boy and the others watched as Aquaman appeared with two new teammates, one had short black hair, the whites of his eyes were black, and he had a smug look on his face. The other had green skin, red eyes and webbed ears, claws and feet. He had dark green fins on his head, the ends of which he had tied on a pony tail. He wore black shorts, and a black pouch around his ankle. He looked uncertain yet had a spark of determination in his eyes, the older boy stepped forward and said, "I'm Garth, prince of Atlantis. I was chosen because of my strength, handsomeness, and because I'm the prince of Atlantis and-"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and replied, "Whatever that doesn't matter, just tell me what your moniker is."

Garth gave an offended look, "My moniker is none of your business!"

The younger boy face palmed and groaned, "Oh for the love of Neptune's Beard! Garth he's talking about your superhero name."

He turned to Beast Boy and explained, "I chose the moniker Lagoon Boy, my secret ID is La'gaan. My "wonderful" friend here chose the moniker Aqualad."

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "It's nice to meet you La'gaan...Garth. La'gaan, Tula's told us so much about you."

Tula hugged La'gaan and said, "It's true though, La'gaan is the most awesome little brother ever."

La'gaan laughed, "Sis, don't be modest you're the most awesome big sister ever."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "I'll need to talk with you later, I have some business to attend to."

Before he could turn around to leave Robin asked, "Where are you going?"

Beast Boy simply replied, "I have to show Batman, Flash, Question, Huntress, and Black Canary through the lab." Roy stepped forward and gave a small cheer, "Road trip!"

Beast Boy shook his head and replied, "No, look if the bad guys haven't cleaned the place up you'll see some pretty scary stuff, there will be a lot of blood and you don't even want to know what's probably in Doctor Light's room. Gorilla Grodd has some kind of thing for human women I mean come on he turned Giganta, who was previously a gorilla, into a human and sometimes dates her."

Aquaman gave a slightly disturbed look as Karen said, "Look at it this way, we'll see disturbing stuff at some point in our lives, might as well be now. It'll be fine."

Beast Boy sighed, "Well I guess I could show you the hilarious thing in the bathroom, trust me it's pretty funny."

He looked up and continued, "Ok you guys can come."

Beast Boy turned around and asked, "Is that ok with you Batman?"

Batman stepped out of the shadow and replied, "Yes, that's fine."

As they went to the zeta tube La'gaan asked, "How'd you do that?"

As soon as they appeared in the outskirts of Dakota Beast Boy replied, "Enhanced human senses, came with the shapeshifting."

La'gaan stared in awe, "Cool." They saw Flash, Question, Black Canary, and someone with black hair, a purple and black costume, and a purple cape with a white fuzzy border aka Huntress.

Beast Bot smiled and said, "Hello sirs and ma'ams."

Flash smiled back and replied, "Hi Beast Boy."

Question spoke up, "Do you remember where the lab was?"

Beast Boy stepped forward and replied, "Not all that well, wait I thought you found the lab." Black Canary replied, "We found **a** lab, we don't know if it's the lab." Beast Boy's ear twitched again as he heard a familiar voice.

 _Beast Boy, go to where they found the lab, I'll be there when you come._

Beast Boy shook his head and explained, "Dubbilex said to go to where you found the lab, he'll be there."

As they started walking Batman asked, "Why's Dubbilex still there?"

Beast Boy looked around and replied, "He probably left but realized that he looked different and went back to hide."

They walked up a hill as Huntress asked, "What does he look like?"

Beast Boy paused briefly and replied, "Just wait and see."

They stopped at a clearing with a big building in the middle of it, Robin asked, "Is this the place?"

Beast Boy walked up to the door and replied, "Yep."

As the others followed him Robin noted, "Your acting incredibly nonchalant about this, I though you be acting more...I dunno...chalant?"

Beast Boy turned around and replied, "Oh trust me this all freaks me out but I just have to remind myself of the other meta human children I know who have horrible lives. You'd be surprised how many parents just leave their children when they find out that they have powers because they can't handle them, it got so bad that the world leaders made international laws for it...Mark and Marie Logan used to take care of them." The door opened and a grey skinned being with horns on his head and a long white lab coat on.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Dubbilex, hello old friend."

Dubbilex smiled back and replied, "Hello Beast Boy, it's been a while." Dubbilex and Batman shook hands and Garth looked surprised at Dubbilex's three fingers and just kept staring so Tula elbowed him in the ribs and continued to smile.

Dubbilex turned around and continued, "I'll be lurking around if you need me." And he just kind of slowly walked backwards into the lab.

Beast Boy walked ahead of them an explained, "This is the entrance, we'll start with the training room and go to the men's' bathroom to see the funny thing then we'll go explore Catwoman's room...hey we should get going." They walked through a door into an elevator which led into a large room with robot and other machine parts scattered everywhere, droplets of red everywhere, even on the robot claws and a few of the saws and robot faces.

Tula looked up and asked, "Is that a hole in the glass?"

They looked up and saw a big hole in the dome over a metal walkway, Beast Boy nodded and explained, "That's the hole I made after setting the small fire like in The Shining...you know "Here's Johnny!"...it didn't even involve fire and he used an ax...I was for a moment considering saying "Here's Garfield!" but then I was like no."

Garth looked at the wall and robot claws and asked, "Why did they put big red paint splotches around here?"

Beast Boy gave a look that was a combination of incredulous and bemused as he replied, "That's not paint." They gave a disturbed look and continued through the wreckage, suddenly one of the robots with a long light red body, big white claws with red tips, and a white head.

Wires spilled out of its limbs and it's body sparked, just as it was about to begin attacking Beast Boy attacked it as a panda bear and bit through its neck then turned back into a person then explained, "That robot was codenamed the Kabuki Twin, there are two in a set and they relay every new piece of information to each other, I killed the other twin but this twin must've still been active and just waiting for me to come back."

Roy picked another Kabuki Twin head off the ground and announced, "Found the other twin...he...or she isn't looking too good...looks like she or he lost their head."

Beast Boy chuckled lightly, "Appreciate the attempted joke." They walked through another door and down a hallway with a few small red splotches scattered all around the walls and floor until they reached the men's room.

The young hero said, "Close your eyes, and yes one of you can take it home as a souvenir." So they closed their eyes and walked into the room then they opened their eyes and gasped

"I knew it!"

"So it's true."

"Ok that is kind of funny."

"S-s-souvenir!"

"I don't get it."

"Garth...I'll explain in later."

What was this funny thing you ask? It was a giant sign over the sink with the words _Please wash your hands._ Written on it, Wally took the sign down and asked, "C-can I k-keep it?"

Flash nodded and replied, "We'll keep this souvenir in the trophy room in the cave."

They walked down the hall to a door with the word _Catwoman_ engraved on it, Beast Boy paused and explained, "Batman, she kept the dummy that looks like you in here, brace yourself because it might still be in here." They walked in and sure enough a dummy dressed as Batman was lying down in a big bed with red silk covers, Batman looked around at all the drawings of him and Catwoman holding hands and kissing.

Beast Boy asked, "Would you like some alone time?"

Batman kept completely stoic as he replied, "Yes." They walked into a room with _Detention Center_ written on it.

Inside was the gruesome scene of blood droplets everywhere, giants prods and saws and torches where hanging over a metal table with big steel restraints attached to it. Next to the table was a smaller table with various syringes laid out across it, Beast Boy turned around and said, "We can leave if you want."

Robin turned away from the table and asked, "What about your room?"

Beast Boy walked out of the room and replied, "It won't tell you anything new other than to never offer Grodd a banana unless you want to see the inside of his throat."

Black Canary looked around before agreeing, "Yeah we can look through the rest later, besides it's getting late."

Dubbilex appeared and said, "Batman is waiting at the entrance."

Huntress asked, "Would you like to stay at the cave with Beast Boy, Dubbilex?"

Dubbilex smiled and replied, "Thank you for your offer but I think I should remain here until everything is cleared out, I will visit you though my friend."

Beast Boy hugged his old friend and left for home, after they got to the cave Karen asked, "Are you ok Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy smiled and replied, "I'm fine, hey you guys need to get the bed, Thanksgiving is in two days which means that we've got to go shopping oh and Roy, Wally, can I have your addresses because I'm going to be dropping a little something off at your houses...you guys aren't lactose intolerant are you?" They both shook their heads and wrote their addresses down. Beast Boy got a note pad and wrote down

 _Ten packs of oreos_

 _Ten tubs of cool whip_

 _Ten tubs of chocolate pudding_

 _Two pumpkin pies_

 _Two pumpkin rolls_

 _A box of mashed potatoes_

 _Four cans of corn and peas_

 _One turkey_

 _Orange juice_

 _Apple juice_

 _A couple six packs of sprite, coke, and orange pop_

Karen asked, "What do you want with all the cool whip, oreos, and pudding?"

Beast Boy smiled and replied, "It's a surprise. Just wait for Thanksgiving, oh and we'll need someone to cook the corn, peas, turkey, and mashed potatoes."

M'gann spoke up, "I've lived on Earth for over twenty five years, I'm a half decent cook."

The younger hero nodded, "Ok then, we have our cook. Don't worry, the thing I'm making doesn't need to be cooked." They decided to go to bed, Garth just kind of stared at the spot the where younger hero was standing just a moment ago with a spark of envy in his eyes.

 **Sorry if that was rushed but I wanted to get this out there, the thing with Garth will be explored soon, disclaimer I own nothing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the Thanksgiving special, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Dick walked downstairs after hearing a loud knocking on the mansion door, his adopted father and Alfred were right behind him. Dick wasn't in the mood for fighting that day, this would be his first Thanksgiving without his parents so he was definitely in a sour mood. Bruce Wayne cautiously opened the door then saw that no one was on the steps, what was on the steps though was a large metal tin with tin foil and a note on it. Dick picked up the note and read it out loud

 _Made you this, it's called chocolate lasagna. Dad always made this when a person or pet died or when we felt depressed so I made this because it's the first holiday without our parents. Remember Dick, you're not alone today and if you ever need to talk just say so and we'll talk for as long as you want to._

 _Love Garfield_

Dick smiled and took the tin into the house, he silently thanked his friend for the gift.

* * *

Roy woke up early in the morning to Felicity's voice, "Wake up, Garfield left us something downstairs." Roy sat up and stretched, he was wearing blue pajamas with a dark red rocket design on the shirt. He walked downstairs behind Felicity and saw a small tin on the coffee table with a note next to it, he read the note to himself

 _Hope you have a wonderful day Roy, this is called chocolate lasagna. It's one of my favourite foods and I hope it's yours too, if you ever need to talk then just call. See you later pal._

 _Love Garfield._

Oliver took the tin into the kitchen and said, "Well this is a nice gift." Roy nodded and went back upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Wally hurried into his Aunt and Uncle's room and exclaimed, "Garfield l-left us something!" Wally led them into the kitchen and they stared in surprise at the four tins of food, Wally handed his Uncle Barry a note which the older hero read out loud.

 _I overestimated how much I needed sorry, this is a dish my parents made sometimes called chocolate lasagna. If you want, later we can hang out, if there's any leftover chocolate lasagna you don't want then feel free to bring it back here._

 _Love Garfield_

Iris smiled after hearing what was written on the note, "That's sweet of him, well Wally how about we get the rest of our meal for today ready. You can help Uncle Barry with the mashed potatoes."

Wally jumped up and down while cheering, "Yay!"

* * *

Virgil groaned when he heard his sister Sharon knock on his door and ask, "Virgil, are you ever gonna get up?"

He looked out his window and replied, "Sharon, the moon isn't even done setting yet and my clock says it's five thirty in the morning. Get me up at six thirty, or better yet seven thirty, it's Thanksgiving break."

Sharon opened his door a crack and explained, "We can't fall into the habit of sleeping late during break."

Virgil yawned as he sat up and as he rubbed his eyes he replied, "Sharon it's two days, you can't fall into a habit after just two days."

Sharon walked in to her younger brother's room and with a mischievous grin she gave him a noogie, "I know I just love bugging you!"

Virgil laughed, "Yeah I know."

Sharon stopped and pulled out a piece of paper before continuing, "Mom, dad, and I were up early when we heard a knock on our door, no one was there but there was a tin filled with food and a note...it's from the superhero. Here, it was folded and had the words 'just for Virgil' written on it." He took the note and read it to himself,

 _Virgil, be ready on the 10th December I've got some Shocking news for you, I've discussed this with the others and they said that it's possible. On the 10th is the test. Also, this is chocolate lasagna, don't show this to anyone. Happy Thanksgiving pal._

 _Love Beast Boy_

Sharon looked at her younger brother his curiosity then said, "Don't worry Virgil, I won't pry. Besides, I bet this is a guy thing."

Virgil put the note in his night stand and replied, "Thanks sis."

* * *

A five year old boy with black hair and blue eyes walked downstairs in his teddy bear pajamas when he heard someone knock at the door. He opened the door and saw a small tin with a piece of paper tied to it, he heard someone behind him say, "Matt, you know you're not supposed to open the door without having someone with you." Matt took the tin inside, looked up and saw an eight year old girl with a green night shirt and blue pajama bottoms on, she had blond hair, brown eyes, and held a pink wig in her hand.

Matt replied, "Sorry Jillian."

Jillian sat next to him and asked, "What do you have there?"

Matt took the tin foil off the tin and gasped, "Chocolate lasagna!"

Jillian took the note that sat next to the tin and asked, "Did this note come with the tin?" Matt nodded, Jillian took the note and read it out loud

 _Hey Jill, Matt, sorry I haven't been around lately. It's been a crazy few months, I guess now it'd be five months. Right now I can't visit you, bad people know how to control me but understand I'm doing this to protect you both. I miss you a lot but I've made friends who get me just as much as you two do, Matt, I have a brother and sister now. Karen and Mal, Karen is seven and Mal is eight and they're spending this Thanksgiving without parents to. They're all really nice, sometimes even Aqualad is nice, we've formed a team but we are still preparing for our first mission. Jillian I know you don't want me to grow up so fast but if I don't the bad people will hurt a lot of innocent people, I know my parents wouldn't ever allow something like this to happen so I can't let it happen. See you someday, and please don't cry_ _mono like I know you are right now, I'll see you soon Matt, my little simba._

 _Love Garfield_

Jillian wiped her tears away and hugged Matt, they heard someone behind them ask, "What are you two doing up so early?"

Matt looked up and saw a man with blond hair and brown eyes and said, "Good morning Mr. Jackson."

Jillian picked the tin up, sat in on the coffee table and explained, "Garfield...daddy, Garfield...he's alive."

* * *

Everyone at the cave woke up early in the morning, when they walked out of their rooms they were greeted to the sight of Beast Boy hanging up the phone and putting it back onto the side table. Beast Boy smiled and said, "Hey guys, how're you doing?"

Tula smiled back and replied, "I think we're doing pretty good, I for one slept like a log."

La'gaan sleepily rubbed his eyes as he asked, "What are you doing up so early?"

Beast Boy turned on the TV and replied, "It'll be the first Thanksgiving we spend away from home and I'm going to make sure that we have a good time. I also spent all morning delivering deserts to our teammates and my little cousin and I've been calling my parents' various labs to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving."

Karen gave a sad smile as she sat on the couch with them, the Macy's Day Parade would start in just an hour so Beast Boy and M'gann helped set the table, Garth looked at the tin and asked, "What kind of food is this?"

Beast Boy put another plate on the table before replying, "It's a dessert called chocolate lasagna, it's really tasty. No you can't eat it now."

"Aw!"

Beast Boy sat the glasses out and asked, "What would you guys like to drink?"

"Sprite."

"Same here."

Apple juice is nice."

"Water for me."

"Orange pop please

"A bottle of coke is fine."

Beast Boy poured Mal and Karen's sprite, M'gann's apple juice, Garth's water, Tula's orange pop, and La'gaan's bottle of coke into their glassed. Time flew by and soon it was time for the Macy's Day Parade.

They watched as the performers and parade floats went down the streets, La'gaan looked to Beast Boy and asked, "Who's the guy with the beard and red suit."

Beast Boy smiled fondly as he explained, "Santa, he goes around on Christmas Eve and gives gifts to all the good little boys and girls. Christmas is next month on the twenty fifth."

Karen looked to her little brother and asked, "Since goblins and fairies exist in the form of meta humans does that mean that Santa also exists?"

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "More than likely he exists as someone who can use magic on a small scale."

The balloons came out, Beast Boy chuckled, "Look it's Pikachu."

Karen smiled as the parade slowly began to end, "And there's Snoopy."

Soon the parade ended and everyone was at the table. As soon as everyone got their plates of food they started talking, Beast Boy saw that La'gaan wasn't eating his turkey leg so he asked, "Do you not like turkey?"

La'gaan shook his head so the younger hero said, "Well give it here, besides it's my once a month today."

Karen gave a confused look, "Your once a month?"

Beast Boy ate his turkey leg and explained, "If I don't eat a little meat at least once a month my animal instincts take over and..."

"And what?"

"I mark my territory on everything."

This caused everyone to laugh, Beast Boy noticed that Karen wasn't eating so he asked, "What's wrong sis, not hungry?"

Karen shook her head, "No, can I be excused for a moment?" Beast Boy nodded, he knew exactly what was wrong.

He stood up and said, "I'll only be a moment."

Mal walked out of the room with him, they entered their room and saw Karen sitting on her bed with a sullen look. Mal sat on her right side and Beast Boy sat on her left, Beast Boy asked, "Are you ok?"

Karen shook her head and squeaked out a, "No."

Mal put a hand on her shoulder as he asked, "Do you have a stomach ache?"

Karen pulled her knees closer to her chest and let her bangs cover her eyes before replying, "No."

Beast Boy gently asked, "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe talking will make you feel better."

Karen lifted her head up a little as she spoke, "It's just...I...I...miss my mom and dad."

"I understand that, we both do." Mal soothed, Karen hugged Beast Boy and bawled her eyes out.

Sobs wracked the girl's body, the tears flowed down her younger brother's back. Mal and Beast Boy hugged her, the younger gently rubbing her back, "It's ok, it'll be ok."

Karen shook her head and cried even harder, "No it isn't! It isn't...I...I should've...I should've...I should've done more! I could've done more."

Beast Boy shook his head and replied, "No, no, Karen there is nothing anyone could've done. No one could've predicted that Queen Bee was going to do such a thing."

Karen calmed down a little before saying, "But, I could've stopped them from pulling the triggers."

Her older brother shook his head, "No you couldn't have, you didn't have control over your powers at the time. Any interference could've gotten you killed."

Karen wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "But...I had that headache which must've meant that she was trying to control me but I didn't tell them."

Beast Boy hugged her again as he replied, "No, you having a headache could've meant you had a small virus. Karen, think about it, if Queen Bee was trying to control you she probably already had control of your parents and that means that you telling someone wouldn't have made a difference...Karen, we cannot blame ourselves for everything wrong in the world. It wasn't your fault that she found out where your parents lived, it wasn't you who told them to shoot, it was all Queen Bee...a horrible, sick person who would've hurt you too had your powers not shielded you. None of this is your fault, please don't blame yourself."

Karen calmed down and said, "Sorry Gar, this isn't something you should have to deal with at six."

Beast Boy brushed her hair out of her eyes before replying, "You shouldn't have to deal with it either, no one should. It's ok to cry, we're family, remember that if you ever need to talk you can always talk to us."

Mal got up and asked, "Ready to eat?"

Karen smiled and replied, "Yes." Somewhere not so far away, something was happening.

* * *

A young girl about nine years old sat in her room, her purple hair was messy and her cold blue eyes seemed fixated on a few small coins. The coins danced around her then soon a pen was dancing around then the doorknob flew to her. She smiled and whispered to herself, "They'd be so proud."

* * *

The group finished their meal, Beast Boy smiled, "M'gann, the meal was delicious."

M'gann smiled back, "Thanks, and that desert you made was so yummy."

Before Beast Boy could say anything else the phone rang. The young hero picked it up and after a moment sighed, "Ok just keep her in the panic room, I'll be there in a moment."

As soon as he hung up the phone Karen asked, "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy gave them a reassuring smile, "Just a little trouble at the Logan's Metahuman lab in town, one of the children there had a panic attack and I'm going over to check on her. I'll be home kind of late so don't wait up."

Tula nodded, "See you later then." And thus he left.

* * *

It was late at night, midnight to be exact, when he got home. He noticed that La'gaan was asleep on the couch, Beast Boy gave him a small smile and put a blanket over his friend. _He must've waited up for me._ He then went to bed but not before Mal sleepily asked, "So what happened?"

His younger brother replied, "We're keeping her under observation for the next few days."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **And there you go, next will be a cute scene between Roy, Beast Boy, and Tula...it'll be about Roy don't worry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This will be about Roy and will take place on December first, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Roy sat on his bed and just stared at his calendar with a somber expression on his face, the sun had begun to set outside. It was December first, the seven year anniversary of that day...he barely remembered his dad marking it on his calendar every year, the only reason he remembered is because his adopted dad told him before he died. Roy looked up as soon as he heard the door open, Oliver walked in, got down to his level and said, "Hey buddy, I heard you got into a fight at school today. Wanna talk about it?" Roy shook his head, it really wasn't much of a fight, all he did was smack the jerk upside the head and he cried like a banshee, his classmates would vouch for him.

Oliver gave him a soft smile, "Look bud, I'm not mad. The teacher explained that the other kid did most of the hitting and all you did was smack him. I just want to know if you want to talk about it."

Roy shook his head and began reading a book, Oliver sighed, "Ok we can talk later, I'll be home around eight so remember that if you need me call." Roy nodded and continued reading.

* * *

It was about half past eight, Oliver hung up his coat, walked to his son's room, and said, "Sorry I'm home late, my clients can be so difficult sometimes. Come on you can stay up a little later to make up for lost time." The elder hero walked into Roy's room and saw a note on his bed that said

 _Visiting mom today, I'll be back sometime tomorrow._

* * *

Beast Boy turned on the monitor to see Oliver with a frazzled look on his face, the older hero asked, "Is Roy there?"

Tula shook her head and replied, "Everyone's out on a field day today, B and I are holding down the fort here."

Beast Boy calmly asked, "Has Roy gone to see his mom?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah but how did you know?"

Beast Boy stood up and replied, "Roy talks to me a lot, we have a lot in common. That's why most of us on the team are so close."

Oliver gave a confused look, "What do you mean?"

The younger hero explained, "What I'm trying to say is that he's above average like most of the others on the team. We connect through complicated games, games that are more than just running and jumping, we connect through games like action role playing games where we can explore. He especially loves coin war, I'll explain that later. The point is I think I know where he is. Look through the city, I'll look with Tula in Steel City, we'll contact the others and have them keep an eye out."

Tula spoke up, "Already done, we'll contact you later sir." Oliver nodded and ended the call, Tula and Beast Boy got up and hurried to the zeta tubes.

* * *

They were now in the outskirts of the city, as they walked alongside the rode Beast Boy spoke, "Steel City, a construction city, it's very dirty, grimy city. It's not a very dangerous place though, the most dangerous thing here is a maybe a couple kids that will mostly just annoy you."

Tula walked a couple inches ahead of him as she asked, "Have you ever been here before?"

Beast Boy gave a nostalgic smile as he replied, "No, I've mostly been to other countries, usually Africa, but my parents and aunts and uncles used to tell me about different cities in America. I'm simply going off what they told me."

As they entered the city Tula continued the conversation, "If you don't mind me asking, how many times have you been to America? You know, just counting times that you remember."

Beast Boy looked up at the sky as he replied, "From what I remember and not counting the day I was born and the time we lived here until I was about one well I'd say I've only been to the states two separate times a year for a week or two and it was usually the same places. Why do you ask?"

Tula looked down and explained, "You never talk about where you've been to in America, it's always about how you saw a lemur in Madagascar or how you saw the Eiffel Tower or the Great Wall of China but you never talk about where you've been to in America aside from saying that you were born in Jump City California."

They turned another corner as Beast Boy asked, "Do you mind me asking about where you've been?"

Tula smiled slightly, "It isn't as big as what you did but Aquaman ordered that his son Aqualad and I be sent to a lagoon in Florida, we lived there until we were six. That's where I met La'gaan you see some jerk killed his parents and threw him into the water when he was four, if he didn't already have powers he probably would've either have died or become badly injured. That's why he chose Lagoon Boy as his moniker. My parents adopted him immediately after that happened."

Beast Boy grimaced slightly, "That sounds rough."

Tula nodded, "It was." They walked into a cemetery and saw Roy sitting in front of two tombstones, they walked up to him and sat with him, Beast Boy asked, "Are you ok?"

Roy nodded, "Yeah."

Tula looked at the tombstone and silently read what was on it to herself _Anna Harper 1988-2008 A mother, a daughter, a wife, R.I.P._ Tula looked to Roy, "Your mom's name was Anna correct?"

Roy nodded, "Yeah."

They gently hugged there friend, Roy started to cry, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run away!"

Beast Boy rubbed the young archer's back and spoke,"We know Roy, don't cry we know you just wanted to visit your parents."

Tula continued, "But why didn't you call us Roy, we could've brought you here."

Roy wiped the tears away and explained, "Sorry it's just...I've never had a close friend before who actually cared for me. I'd try playing games with them but the games bored me, I'd go on hikes in between lessons and well I've never had to worry about anyone wondering where I was as long as I didn't go too far away and was back before dinner. I...I don't have any friends outside the team."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding, "I know how you feel, I didn't have many friends outside my parent's labs and even then I couldn't spend much time talking with them because they would end up saying things I shouldn't know about. I know the feeling of everyone thinking something's wrong with you because you don't do what they think is normal like playing with the older kids, you feel like everyone in this entire world is judging you when in reality you don't care about the same things they do like age differences, if you're bored then you find someone to play with. We know that this world isn't black and white like the adults let you believe at a young age, it's not their faults though, they're just trying to help us. At least...that's what my Aunt Kaylee would say sometimes."

Roy nodded, "I know but, sometimes Oliver can get super pushy and I feel like he doesn't respect me that much, he and my teachers all ignore what I'm trying to tell them and the older kids keep teasing me. It's like what's the point of making friends outside the team if no one even cares."

Tula replied, "Roy, honestly I don't quite understand it myself but I think it's because...they're scared for us."

Beast Boy nodded and continued, "Yeah, the world's changing all the time, already there are over four million metahumans, one of our children or even grandchildren could be a metahuman. They want us to make friends with people so we won't become shut ins, so we can have help should our children or grandchildren becomes a metahuman, and so we have an escape from the hero life."

Roy looked down then shivered, "It's getting cold."

Beast Boy helped his friend stand up and replied, "Well then, let's head home. We have hot chocolate waiting at the cave, you can sleep over tonight and we'll get everything sorted out tomorrow."

Tula stood up and said, "I'll call the team and tell Oliver you're staying over."

As they neared the bus station Beast Boy said, "Remember, you can always talk to us about your problems."

* * *

They were at the cave, it was pretty late, Karen, Mal, M'gann, La'gaan, and the other three were sitting around in their sleeping bags. La'gaan spoke up, "Too bad Garth and the others couldn't spend the night."

Karen nodded, "Yeah but Garth had some royal business to attend to in the morning and the others are busy getting ready for Christmas."

Mal shrugged, "Garth not being here is all well and good, he's kind of a jerk."

Tula nodded a little in agreement, "Yeah, but he can be nice, it's just that since he's a prince he's used to everyone adoring him. Just give Garth a little time, he'll learn."

M'gann spoke up, "Idea, everyone mention your favorite color starting with Tula, then Garfield, then Karen, then Mal, Roy, me, then La'gaan."

"Orange."

"Blue."

"Red."

"Pink."

"Purple."

"Green."

"Silver."

"Now favorite animals, same order."

"Lions."

"Monkeys."

"Tigers."

"Oryx."

"Bears."

"Falcons."

"Deer."

They kept playing these games until they passed out for the night.

* * *

The group let Oliver and Roy talk alone, Roy looked down and spoke, "I'm...sorry I ran off, I should've called the team, what I did was irresponsible and I could've gotten killed."

Oliver crossed his arms and said, "Roy, you had me worried sick, I know you can take care of yourself but you must understand that you can't just run off like that."

Roy didn't look up as he replied, "I know it's just...sometimes when I try telling you something you get kind of pushy, ok not kind of, you get really pushy, so pushy if I were on a cliff your pushiness could shove me right off it."

Oliver got down to Roy's level and put his hands on his shoulders causing him to look up, Oliver spoke, "I'm so sorry I made you feel like that Roy but please understand, I am completely new to this whole parenting thing so I don't know what you need so please Roy tell me, what do you need from me." Roy replied, "Well, honestly I feel that pity is the worst thing you can give me right now, I don't mind sympathy but please don't pity me for what happened. Just listen, and maybe...back off just a bit, not all the way but just enough so I don't feel comfortable."

Oliver hugged Roy, "I think I can do that."

They pulled away and Oliver asked, "So, ready to go home?"

Roy gave a small smile, "Yeah."

 **Sorry that took so long but I was watching some Zelda walkthroughs then Steven Bomb after Steven Bomb appeared on Cartoon Network. Sorry if this is bad but I was trying to not make everything sound cheesy, next chapter is well you'll see. Oh an sorry if this focused too much on Tula but well let's just say she's very important to the story and that involves being team mom and Aqualad, while I don't really hate him as much as I make it seem like, couldn't be here because at first he's a bit of a jerk and kind of shallow until an argument happens.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the perfect time to bring the new teammate in, disclaimer I own nothing.**

It was one in the afternoon when Virgil got upstairs to his room, he saw a piece of paper on his bed and cautiously read it to himself

 _raeD ligriV_

 _s'tI emit ym dneirf, gnirb citatS ckohS emutsoc ot yella ew tem ta erofeb sith lla deneppah ta enin ckolc'o thginot. lleT stnerap taht ll'uoy eb tuo etal, llet ruoy stnerap er'uoy ta ym ecalp. ll'ew eldnah eth tser._

 _Love Beast Boy_

 _P.S. this is your test, do us proud pal._

Virgil read over the letter a couple times, he noticed that there was a big gap at the bottom of the paper, he got a pencil and tried unscrambling the words, he came up with

 _Dear Virgil_

 _It's time my friend, bring Static Shock costume to alley we met at before this all happened at nine o'clock tonight. Tell parents that you'll be out late, tell your parents you're at my place. We'll handle the rest._

Virgil smiled and began to prepare for nine o'clock.

* * *

Robin punched the punching bag as he asked, "Do you think he'll get it?"

Beast Boy smiled as he replied, "Batman went over his school records, the kid's a problem solver. Maybe not a super genius like a good majority of us but he's good at solving puzzles, his speciality seems to be riddles and figuring stuff out through trial and error. Besides, the kid has been known to succeed at everything he puts his mind to with pure determination."

He turned to Wally as he was getting off the treadmill and asked, "You ready?"

Wally drank some water and replied, "You bet."

* * *

Virgil, now Static Shock, was wearing a long blue and yellow hoodie jacket with a short sleeve white undershirt with a black static design, black pants and boots, a white mask and a yellow goggles on his forehead. The interior of his jacket was yellow. He walked down the alleyway then felt a breeze circle him then vanish, Virgil looked down and saw a piece of paper in his hand, it read

 _A friend of mine is going to pick you up. Oh and brace yourself and get ready for a short spar with the others._

Static gave a confused look before a breeze caused him to stumble backwards slightly, next thing he knew he was being carried, the wind blowing in his face, then a couple seconds later he was at Mt. Justice. As the door opened he wondered out loud, "I wonder if...well let's step inside and see."

He stepped inside and saw the Young Justice team, besides Beast Boy and Miss Martian, standing around.

Tula spoke up, "Static Shock, you are to fight us. One at a time, starting with me."

Static nodded, "Hit me with your best shot, fire away."

Tula fired small balls of magic at him which he managed to dodge, he then shot at her with electricity before asking, "Can I use any object in here to?"

Tula nodded, "Of course, use anything in here to your advantage."

Static noticed a light bulb and smiled, he pointed his hands upwards and shot at it which caused it to get ultra bright for a brief moment causing Tula to hold her head and stumble backwards a little. Static jumped behind her and gave her a light tap on the back which caused her to fall over and twitch slightly. Static knelt before her and nodded before he explained, "I'm a living taser gun, she'll be ok in about a minute. Learned that one when I had to catch a robber."

Tula stood up and chuckled, "You pack a punch there Static."

The hero smiled, "You're not too bad yourself."

Robin turned to Kid Flash and said, "You're next."

Kid Flash stepped forward and explained, "I'm g-going t-to g-go a -l-little sl-slow fo-for y-you."

Static stepped onto his flying metal disk and went a few feet in the air, Kid Flash began running around as he asked, "Y-you gon-gonna d-do some-something or j-just fl-float there?"

Static simply replied, "I'm doing some calculations that's all, just keep running."

Kid chuckled, "Pl-plan on it!" Static watched the blur closely, taking note of whenever the end would come near his disk

 _1, 2, 3_

He passes the check point

 _1, 2, 3_

And again

 _1, 2, 3_

Static began to charge up

 _1, 2, 3_

He fired some electricity which made the speedster stop running and shiver before asking, "How did you do that?"

The hero smiled, "Like I said, I did some calculations."

Beast Boy appeared next to the group and spoke up, "I think that'll be all Static."

The young hero landed and asked, "What exactly was the point of that?"

Beast Boy crossed his arms as he replied, "Well you see, back when superheroes where a new thing they'd break into a team's base and fight the heroes inside if they wanted to join. Of course nowadays they don't do that, not since the incident...I wanted to do it for you because I knew you'd be able to earn their respect this way."

Static gave an excited smile, "Well I'm honored that you saw me as good enough for the team."

Beast boy put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Well we haven't exactly gone on a real mission yet and I figured it'd be a real waste to not have the kid that kind of started this on the team." Truth be told, Beast Boy suggesting the new hero had been a big deal, not that they didn't want a new team member but they hardly knew Static and they certainly didn't thing Beast boy of all people would suggest a new member.

Static looked around and asked, "Where's that girl, Miss Martian? I saw her on the news a couple times."

Roy spoke up, "She's been having headaches, we think it's a small cold but she says she keeps having nightmares. Miss M said she'd be at the ceremony in an hour. We have a few other things to discuss first."

Static raised an eyebrow and asked, "Like what?"

They walked into the living room and before he began talking Beast Boy said, "Here's our assortment of beverages for serious team meetings and talks. Go ahead and pick your poison."

Static gave a slightly bemused look and picked a bottle of strawberry sweet tea, as the hero drank his tea Beast Boy explained, "Static, we need to give you a cover so you can come over to base easily, we have a plan actually. You see you need to tell the half truth, tell your family that during your stay here you've experienced the signs of having a meta gene. We can instantly give you a watch then tells when you need to go to the "lab" for "treatments and training", they're so confidential neither your parents nor your teachers have to know anything other then 'yes you've been visiting the lab'. I can even get clearance so you can just go over to the one right here in Happy Harbor."

Virgil sat at the table and replied, "That's an interesting plan, I think it might be best, at least for now that is."

M'gann flew over with a slightly pained look on her face, Tula took her friend's hand and asked, "You sure about this M'gann?"

She smiled weakly as she replied, "Yeah I'm fine."

Beast Boy worriedly spoke up, "If you have any issues then please tell us ok."

She nodded and stood with the others, Beast Boy stood up with Static and said, "If you'd stand right over here."

They walked to the center of the group of heroes, Beast Boy raised his right hand and motioned for his friend to do the same, Beast Boy spoke, "Static, you are to be a member of our team, Young Justice. You may say an oath or a couple words if you want."

Static took a deep breath and spoke, "To Young Justice, I make this solemn pledge to use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent. To aid my fellow teammates in times of peril and keep their secrets safe, I am Static Shock."

The younger hero smiled with pride as he gave Static his new equipment, Static looked at a small, round metallic object and asked, "What's that?"

Robin stepped forward and explained, "A heart monitor, if something happens to make your heart stop the computer in this base and or the Watchtower will automatically restart your heart."

Suddenly the computer began beeping, Tula ran over to it and announced, "Incoming message, caller unknown, location unknown."

The group ran over to the computer and stared in confusion when all they saw was a dark silhouette on the screen. A metallic sounding voice said, "Hello, my name is Oracle, I need to speak with you urgently."

 **Yes that was based on the Legion of Superheroes oath, we'll address that later, next up is the return of a character that hasn't been seen in years, hint, if this site could play music the song that would play would be the Justice League Unlimited theme.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the introduction to a Superhero that has only reappeared on TV a couple months ago, we don't count Smallville sorry we just... don't, we're going to start where we left of, disclaimer I own nothing and if I did I'd have to make Beast Boy a year older so as to not get in trouble.**

"I need to speak with you urgently."

Beast Boy crossed his arms and asked, "Why?"

Oracle's head tilted to the left side as she replied, "I found something interesting but first let me ask you. Do you want some brownie points with Superman? Do you want to make him grin for the rest of his life? If you do then know that I've hacked into an illegal experimentation facility called Cadmus and found something that'll make his true wish come true. If you look at this data I'm sending you you'll see that I've found another Kryptonian but this one isn't a clone, she's an original. They found her inside an escape pod inside a meteor a few days ago."

Robin looked over the information that was just sent to the computer and said, "B, it seems to be legit."

Oracle nodded before continuing, "But both she and Superman are in danger, they have made plans to brainwash her into a super soldier for them to use to kill Superman, Superman would never fight or allow harm to come to a child let alone someone who, according to her data, is related to him. He'll isolate her, try to talk her down but the mind control will be so strong that even if she can break free in theory it would be moments after killing him of course that's only a rough estimate of the mind control but still."

Beast Boy nodded and replied, "Ok, just give us the coordinates and we'll have a plan by tomorrow." Oracle nodded and began the transfer.

* * *

The next morning the team met in the living room, as Beast Boy got Miss Martian ready for the mission Karen wondered, "Should really do this? It might be a trap."

Robin looked over the information again before replying, "Batman told me last night that Oracle is a known information broker for the superheroes, if she says that there's a Kryptonian in an illegal testing facility then there is a Kryptonian. Besides, if we don't go and it was true then she'll be sent to kill Superman."

Speedy nodded, "And Miss M has to go in disguised first to free her while we disable the security system."

Mal spoke up, "But why her? I still don't get that part."

Miss Martian hugged herself anxiously as she explained, "Because I can calm her down, convince her that we want to help. When my Uncle J'onn first came to Earth to stop the invaders he did a psychic scan of all nearby cities, he easily connected to Superman and after that they began to get other heroes together. Uncle J'onn told me that he could connect to Superman due to something in their biology. I think that somehow I connected with her when she came to Earth I mean it all adds up, the nightmares of a world exploding, a city I never saw before. It wouldn't be the first time I picked up on someone's nightmares. Besides, my Uncle J'onn is preoccupied with something else."

Beast Boy spoke up, "Are you ready? Try shape shifting into her."

The Martian closed her eyes and transformed into Marsha Queen of Diamonds, Beast Boy grimaced as he explained, "Robin hacked into the schedule and made it so Marsha is scheduled to appear at the lab today to check on the Kryptonian per Lex Luthor's orders, one of the telepaths helped her out of jail. Remember, your playing a diamond obsessed, dramatic, little princess, say in a commanding voice, 'I want my mocha latte, the usual!'"

"I want my mocha latte, the usual!"

"Good but say it in a commanding way, say it like you feel entitled to that latte!"

"I want my mocha latte, the usual! Well, what're you waiting for darling?"

"Good, for a moment there I really thought you were her. Now we just need the diamonds."

Beast Boy got a few strings of tiny diamonds hanging by an invisible string and tied them onto her body, as he did that Miss Martian asked in Marsha's voice, "How did you get all these diamonds?"

Tula handed him another string before replying, "It's actually glass we shaped into tiny diamonds, we didn't want them to accidentally get their hands on real diamonds."

Beast Boy couldn't help but give a satisfied smirk, finally his mission to beat the bad guys was underway, "Ok, let's get our little princess here to the lab and begin our first big mission."

* * *

The disguised Miss Martian walked into the cozy little cabin in the woods near Happy Harbor, she saw a person just relaxing on a bed and asked, "Are you to escort me to the confidential project?"

 _Yes, you're to escort me._

The redheaded woman stood up and replied, "Why yes, I'm to escort you."

As she entered a code in Miss Martian asked, "Where is my mocha latte?"

The door to the elevator opened and the woman replied, "It's waiting for you in the lab my queen."

"Very good, say how does my dress look?"

"Very pretty."

"Hmm, good enough for now." They stepped out of the elevator and into a room with white walls and beige floors, another scientist, a young man with sandy brown hair, handed her her drink, as she drank the latte and walked down the hall she attempted to connect with the Kryptonian with her telepathy.

* * *

Miss Martian found herself in a big room with a bed near a large window, around the room was various stuffed animals and books, one such book was titled H _ow to speak English._ The room was covered in a light mist, on the bed was a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, a light blue shirt, and red shorts. She was playing with a small baby with black hair, blue eyes, and blue footie pajamas. The girl sadly cradled the baby in her arms and sighed, "Oh Kal-El, I will miss Krypton, I hope Earth is nice."

Kal-El touched the girl's nose and laughed, "Ka-Kawa, Kawa!"

Kara laughed a little, "Oh Kal, I hope to make the best of friends on Earth. I had to take months to learn English but you will only take a few years. Oh my dearest cousin, I mustn't cry, father said not to cry. I must be strong, for father and mother, in only an hour we must get ready."

The scene shifted to a platform, it was dark outside and on the platform stood four adults, Kara, and Kal-El, Kara watched as her cousin's escape pod flew away from the planet, her aunt and uncle held each other a began to cry a little. Kara looked up to her mom who had short blond hair and blue eyes and her dad who had blond hair and brown eyes. Her mom hugged her daughter and said, "Kara, please be brave for Kal-El. He'll need you to protect him."

Her dad continued, "Remember that story grandpa used to tell you? It was true, Earth's yellow sun will allow you to use powers beyond your wildest dreams. Be brave my child, the oracles have spoken, you and your cousin have a grand destiny. Go, it will only be a matter of hours before Krypton...we love you so much."

Kara laid down in her escape pod and replied, "I love you to mom, dad, I'll make you proud."

As the hatch closed they replied, "You already have." The pod then rocketed away as the planet was destroyed mere moments before the pod put Kara to sleep.

Now she was in a cold room, the walls where featureless, there was no sound. Everything was just dead, in the center of the room where four chains, they were attached to the floor. A few feet away was Kara, she watched Miss Martian with lifeless eyes, Miss Martian spoke, "Kara, I'm here to free you."

The girl looked up and asked, "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Kal-El?"

Miss Martian calmly replied, "We're inside your mind, I'm Miss Martian, you're cousin is fine. Look Kara, you've been in your pod for a while, longer then you're cousin was. You were trapped in a meteor and just yesterday the meteor landed on Earth, bad people took you."

Kara looked down and said, "I know, I was always aware of the passage of time. Even though my body does not age I know that it's been years because of the dream that showed my last day on Krypton, it was set so the dream would reset in Earth time and according to my studies Earth has about three hundred sixty five days and I've seen this dream over seven three hundred times because after the dream ends a number on a counter goes up. My cousin is all grown up now, he doesn't need me."

Miss Martian shook her head and replied, "Kara, he'll always need you, look if you don't get up the bad people will make you hurt him."

A chain on her leg broke off when she heard this, Kara looked up with a horrified look on her face, "No I-I-"

Miss Martian sat next to her and continued, "Yeah, they'll do that, Kara you and your cousin are the last of the Kryptonians. He needs you to be there so he isn't alone, Kara you must awaken and save Kal-El!" Kara began to cry as the chains broke away from her, meanwhile while Miss Martian was saving Kara the others were busy getting hacking the system so the two could get away.

* * *

They were outside the cabin, Robin was hacking into the lab's security but was having a bit of trouble. Beast Boy was giving a slightly impatient look as he leaned against the cabin wall, Aqualad broke the silence by asking, "Why can't we just bust the doors down and take her?"

Aquagirl calmly replied, "As we explained in the briefing Miss Martian has to connect with the girl and keep her calm, the last thing we need is a scared girl with possibly all of Superman's powers becoming traumatized if she kills someone when she escapes."

Static was inside the cabin next to a panel, ready to turn the power off, Robin grinned as he spoke up, "Ok I've sent an order to all scientists to get into the escape pods, Static you're next."

The new hero nodded and absorbed the electricity from the wires, they hurried into the elevator as Aqualad asked, "Why couldn't we just absorb the power earlier? I mean come on these guys are holding Superman's cousin hostage and it's not like we're gonna kill them."

Beast Boy sent the young prince an incredulous look as he replied, "Were you not paying attention during the law briefing last week, we need to order an evacuation so the scientists can't say we didn't give them a chance to escape and to ensure no one gets hurt during the mission. Get ready team, this is going to probably get intense."

* * *

A scientist looked to the still disguised Miss Martian as they walked up to the stasis pod and asked, "So my queen, what do you think?"

Miss Martian calmly replied, "I am amazed, so interesting."

The scientist chuckled lightly, "Well if you think she's amazing now just wait until she's ready to kill Superman. Finally Master Luthor's dream will come true, afterwards well how much do you think she'll sell for? My guess is two hundred million, maybe even a couple billion."

Kara's hand twitched under the red light ever so slightly as Miss Martian touched the stasis pod glass before she replied, "No, I think she'll be free."

The scientist raised an eyebrow, "But people would pay so much for her."

As she shapeshifted back into Miss Martian she began to laugh a little, "No, no I mean she'll be free as in not held captive any more."

Kara opened her eyes and smiled at Miss Martian before trying to break the glass, Miss Martian looked at the red light and groaned, "Great, the red light just had to turn on while I was in a trance. One moment I'll break the glass." As she telekinetically broke the glass she telepathically talked to the scientists

 _Go to the escape pods._

They walked away with one of them saying, "We best get to the escape pods."

Kara stumbled out of the stasis pod while asking, "What was that?" Miss Martian carried Kara and replied, "It was an artificial red sun, it's one of the few things that can make a Kryptonian weak. Lean on me Kara you'll be ok. My friends are here, in fact I'll bet they're just coming down the elevator." They walked slowly down the hallway, going past scientists who were too panicked to stop them. They got to the lobby where they saw the group facing off against someone with frizzy dark grey hair.

Electricity crackled around her as she laughed, "Sorry I couldn't play earlier, I had to take a power nap so I could be fully charged to play with my new toys."

Beast Boy looked to Miss Martian and a still really weak Kara and over to Aquagirl before saying, "I don't know this one, anyone here know her?"

Lagoon Boy spoke up, "I just know her moniker is Livewire, she has electricity powers, she's made of pure energy, oh and her weakness is water."

Beast Boy gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before announcing, "Attack formation, like we discussed." They nodded and began to circle around her, Robin, Speedy, and Miss Martian got in front of Kara while Static got ready to absorb any of her attacks. Speedy and Robin threw all their weapons at Livewire but she just kept absorbing the energy from the energy arrows and exploding discs while dodging the ones without energy perfectly. Aquagirl concentrated on the snow outside the cabin and carried it in, as she began to melt the snow with her powers Aqualad and Lagoon Boy tried to keep Livewire busy with their Atlantean magic. Kid Flash ran around Livewire and gave her some quick punches which didn't seem to phase her. Beast Boy would block any electric attacks and Static absorbed as much as he could before it could hit their leader so he could recover within seconds. Kara watched this and didn't understand what they where doing, it looked as though they where just attacking without a plan, Kara looked at their faces and noticed them nodding to each other then looked at the smile on Miss Martian's face and realized they were talking telepathically so Livewire wouldn't hear their plan. Miss Martian looked to Beast Boy then to Kara before they started talking

 _Kara, Beast Boy here has a plan._

 _Ok, let's hear it._

 _Kara, Aquagirl can't get the water through the ceiling, it's too thick. You need to break through the ceiling, Miss Martian you carry Aqualad, Robin, and Speedy hold one of them in your arms, Static you carry Aquagirl and Lagoon Boy, Kara once you get that water down you need to catch Kid Flash as he runs up the wall over there._

 _But I don't know if I can dig like that. Besides why can't you carry Kid Flash?_

 _Because I can't transform into anything strong enough. Kara, just locate where the water is, shape your hands like a cone, then spin as fast as you can. Your cousin calls it the atomic drill._

 _He's a nerd._

 _Hahaha you have no idea, now do it._

Kara looked to the others who simply smiled and nodded, Miss Martian slowly made her way to Speedy, Robin, and Aqualad while Static slowly floated to Aquagirl and Lagoon Boy. Kara flew to where the water was floating and began to drill into the ceiling, it felt so rough on her hands yet it wasn't painful in the slightest, soon she felt water drip down and saw the heroes fly up. She flew to Kid Flash just as he began falling from the wall and watched with the others as Livewire began to electrocute the walls after being hit with water then she passed out. To Kara's confusion the group started to laugh, she tilted her head slightly and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

Miss Martian switched Speedy over to Static's pad and explained, "We're laughing because the plan worked, Kara we're new to this, the older heroes didn't all think we'd be able to handle ourselves but we did it. We proved to ourselves that we're capable of so much together, you did great Kara."

As they landed Robin announced, "I called the authorities and Superman, he'll meet us at Mt. Justice in three hours."

Beast Boy beamed, "Good work team, we earned ourselves a nice long rest. Let's head home and hit the showers." And thus they where finally heading home.

* * *

Superman walked into the infirmary to see Batman running some medical tests on someone, Batman opened the X-ray machine and said, "You're good to go Kara."

Kara sat up and saw her cousin, Batman turned to his old friend and then to the kids and continued, "We should go, Superman's been briefed on everything."

The kids nodded and left with him, Kara stood up and asked, "Kal-El, how...how are you doing?"

Superman awkwardly replied, "I'm doing fine...are you ok?"

Kara gave him a sad smile, "I just woke up from a dream where Krypton was destroyed over and over again, all things considered I'm doing decent enough."

Superman suddenly remembered something they could talk about, "So I heard you helped in the fight against Livewire, pretty cool."

"Thanks."

Superman scratched the back of his head, "So are you gonna be living here?"

Kara nodded, "We felt it would be safer that way." They sat together all night talking afterwards

 **Sorry it took so long, next chapter should be easier though, see you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok now for the Christmas special then a time skip, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Beast Boy dove for the infant as she fell from the cliff, he morphed into an eagle and grabbed onto her shirt then flew back up with her. He gently sat her on the ground and as soon as he morphed back into a human she laughed, "Elf! Santa Elf!"

Beast Boy chuckled lightly and as her parents ran forward he cood, "That's right, I is Santa's elf. Has you been good this year?"

She laughed again as her mom picked her up, Beast Boy calmly spoke, "You didn't have to worry, your little one was already using her flight powers to slow herself down. All you'd have to worry about is her getting back up to you, all I can suggest is that you watch her carefully from now on especially in parks, houses, the usual really."

The dad gave a small smile and replied, "Thank you for saving our daughter."

And they walked away Tula gave a small cheer, "Great job BB."

Batman stepped forward and spoke, "We do need to talk Beast Boy."

Tula gave a confused look and asked, "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy sighed, he really wished he didn't have to talk to Batman in front of Tula, he calmly replied, "Sir, I have not been able to decide yet, please just give me some more time." Batman nodded and walked with them back to Mt. Justice.

* * *

Tula and Beast Boy sat on the couch with their hot chocolate, Beast Boy looked down at his cup as he explained, "Batman found out who my guardians are, they're Elastigirl and Mento you know from the Doom Patrol."

"That's great Gar, aren't you excited? I mean you get to live with the Mr. and Mrs. Dayton."

"Of course but... if I go I'll have to leave Karen and Mal, I know I can visit often but they aren't like our other teammates, they don't have any living relatives or adopted family members to turn to besides each other. If I leave that would be tan-ta-mount to abandonment, I don't wanna leave them behind while I have a good life."

Tula drank some more of her drink before asking, "Have you talked to Mr. and Mrs. Dayton about it?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "What if they say no? My dad told me before that Mr. Dayton's always been stubborn... they were friends when they were young."

Tula sat her drink down and replied, "How about you talk to your siblings about this first then talk to Mr. and Mrs. Dayton later."

Beast Boy sighed, "Ok, when they get home from shopping for presents with Wally I'll talk to them."

* * *

Kara was outside on the rocky porch of the cave above the sea in her blue and red pjs when M'gann spoke, "Pretty isn't it? The snow?"

Kara moved over before replying, "Yeah, nothing like Argo. I remember going there on a family trip once, I had to stay inside because according to my Uncle Jor El Spring was cold, Summer was freezing, Autumn was ten below, and Winter was thirty below. I was then like, 'then why are we here?' and I remember my mom saying, 'because the stars here are at their most beautiful in Winter.' She was right, I never saw anything so beautiful in all my life. Argo was close to Krypton when my planet exploded, it's probably also at least partially destroyed... Kal El said he tried going home once, all that was left were giant Kryptonite rocks."

M'gann looked up and said, "I know how you feel, I can never return home either."

"Why's that?"

M'gann watched the snow fall as she explained, "Martians used to be a peaceful people, each group excelled at certain traits, the strongest of telekinetics Green Martians, the swiftest of hunters White Martians, the greatest of shapeshifters Yellow Martians, and the leaders, the Red Martians. But eventually they became hostile, Uncle J'onn says that slowly the caste system was destroyed and the Martians didn't like it, some where trying to become something other then what they excelled at like my Uncle J'onn. All Martians have the same abilities but when one tries to excel at more than what they were born for or if they're hybrids they kinda threaten the caste system and thus were killed or chased off planet. Eventually though the Martians that were left together went to war with each other, they tried to destroy the caste system they tried to save. Some remained peaceful but they were also killed, soon the last few survivors that wanted peace left for other systems entirely. My parents and older siblings where the last of the peaceful Martians, before they could leave the Martians captured them and my siblings. One by one they were killed until I was the only one left, I was very young... or maybe the memory was blocked out but what I remember feeling was fire and I heard my Uncle J'onn in terror and anger and he put me into a cold room on his spaceship so I could recover while we escaped to Earth. Whenever I wanted to go back to Mars my Uncle J'onn would tell me 'the only Martians left on Mars are savages, we must never return there', he kept reminding me until finally I accepted the fact that Mars was metaphorically gone."

Kara tilted her head, "How did you feel when you accepted that?"

M'gann gave a sad smile as she replied, "At first I was angry, I was angry at everyone and everything, then I cried a lot. But time passed, I trained and got stronger in all of my abilities just like Uncle J'onn did. I finally accepted Earth as my new home, now whenever I get homesick I just go to Uncle J'onn's house and we have some oreo cookies and talk for many hours."

Kara looked up with a sombre expression, "This world, it's just like Krypton... I think what I'll miss most of all is my mom and dad's hugs." M'gann made her cape bigger and wrapped her friend in it before saying, "Kara, I know we can never replace the family you lost but I'd be honored if you'd call us your surrogate family."

Kara gave M'gann a surprised look, "Really?"

"Yeah! From now on we're family! For better or worse."

Kara snuggled a little closer to her new friend and smiled, "Yeah, family for better or worse."

* * *

Karen and Mal came in with Wally, they were lugging big bags of presents, Tula stood up and said, "Well hey I promised La'gaan that I'd go with him and Garth to the mall to get presents today, I'll be back later."

Beast Boy nodded before turning to Wally to ask, "Wally, could you give us a moment alone?"

Wally nodded and sped off with some of the presents while replying, "Well I do need to wrap some presents."

Karen and Mal sat next to their brother on the couch, Mal smiled as he asked, "What did you want to talk about Gar?"

Garfield took a deep breath and explained, "Well Batman found out that my guardians are my parents old childhood friends Mr. and Mrs. Dayton aka the Doom Patrol."

"Gar that's great."

When they saw that their brother wasn't smiling Karen asked, "What's wrong?"

Garfield sat his hot chocolate down and replied, "Going to live with them means leaving you, I don't want to leave you two behind. I called Mr. and Mrs. Dayton over, they'll be here in five minutes, I'll go live with them but only if you two want to live there too." That should really be a hard decision but they agreed that they'd always be together no matter what. They gave their little brother a small smile and instantly he understood what he needed to do.

* * *

Elastigirl and Mento walked into the living room to see three kids and Batman waiting for them, Beast Boy spoke up, "Mr. and Mrs. Dayton, it is good to see you. I'm Garfield, this is Mal and this is Karen."

Elastigirl gave them a soft smile and replied, "Hello Garfield, Karen, Mal, Batman has told us a lot about you three."

Mento only gave a bored look before agreeing, "It is good to see you."

Something about Mento was off putting for Beast Boy, he shook the thought away and continued, "I wanted to see you because... I think I want to live with you two but I'll only go if Mal and Karen go with me."

Mento shook his head and spoke, "Rita, I know what you're going to say and no. We're superheroes and not babysitters."

Rita gave him a stern look, "Steve that's the problem, we don't have anything normal in our lives. It's always just work, work, and even more work. We talked about this!"

Mento just sighed indignantly, "Rita, they would have to stay home alone for days at a time during missions."

Mal spoke up, "With all due respect sir we still have this team and rooms here, we could stay here while you're on missions and stay at your house the rest of the time."

"So it's decided!"

"But Rita-"

"It's. Decided."

Mento backed off, Rita turned to them and asked, "So when would you like to live with us?"

The kids whispered amongst themselves before Mal replied, "The second Saturday of January, that'll give everyone enough time to get ready." So it was decided, they'd live together.

 **Almost to the halfway point, let's see it's**

 **Moving day**

 **Fluff**

 **(Spoiler redacted)**

 **(** **Spoiler redacted)**

 **Halfway point**

 **Sorry if this was a jumbled mess but I've been focusing on a lot of stuff. Oh and for the most part I've decided to drop a majority of Wally's stuttering, not only has he gotten more used to his speed by now but let's face it it was a ridiculous plot line that distracted me, whenever he's really excited he'll stutter a little but otherwise that's it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright moving day, time for them to get to their new home, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Rita worriedly sat the beds next to each other, they were right in front of a small window with a good view of the back yard. Rita knew Garfield's mom when she was a teenager on that silly ninja movie and in that cheesy sitcom. The way it played out was almost prophetic in a way, Marie's character fell in love with the ninja from the rival ninja clan as she fell in love with her co-star Mark Logan. Rita already knew Steve back then, Rita laughed to herself when she remembered how silly Mark used to be compared to the calm and composed Marie then they seemingly changed personalities and then Marie was silly while Mark was more composed. She remember being there on their wedding day and when Garfield was born but after **he** went to jail the friends parted ways, they still talked and wrote letters but they never really saw each other much after that. When she learned they had died and Garfield was missing she was despondent for a few months, Marie, Mark, and Steve where the first to stand up for her when she was fired after gaining her powers, they where such great people.

* * *

Steve made sure dinner was ready for when they arrived, honestly Steve wasn't excited about this, not because he disliked children but because he didn't know how to care for them. Steve also had to deal with the fact that he was going to be a parent to his best friend's kid, the same best friend he had known since childhood, the same best friend that was nothing but supportive of him and 'he who shall not be named' and was crushed when **he** went to jail. Steve remembered that he was they were each other's best man at their weddings and the same went for Rita and Marie, Marie was Rita's Maid of Honor and Rita was Marie's Matron of Honor. When Steve heard that they died he was so angry, he spent hours on end punching the punching bags until the sand fell out of them, he threw himself at his work. Steve was determined to be a good parent to the kids like Mark would've been if the shoe was on the other foot.

* * *

Larry didn't know much about Marie and Mark Logan, they were there when he joined the Doom Patrol and Larry was at the wedding and he was there for the birth of their son but they didn't talk much. What he did remember was how kind and supportive they were when he first joined, they always got Steve to laugh which was something only Rita could do. He met Kaylee, Marie's sister, though, she always won at those video games. Soon she passed away and he was left with no buddy on the team until Mark brought Cliff to the house. Cliff was hurt in some explosion, his robotic body was all burnt and melted, they were lucky that his brain survived. Clint and Mark hung out a lot but Larry was usually indoors, when Mr. and Mrs. Logan died Larry didn't know how to comfort Cliff. He knew one thing though, he would be the best Uncle he could be to those three kids, he may not be able to comfort them but he can be there for them.

* * *

Cliff was good friends with Mark Logan, Mark saved him after he walked into an explosion. He gave Cliff a reason to hang on, the robotic man's girlfriend dumped him, he couldn't race cars anymore, Cliff felt like his life was over but Mark he had been nearby when the explosion happened. As he took his melted body to Steve's house Mark just kept on saying, "Live on!" After he was fixed up Steve offered him a place on the team saying that Mark insisted. Every once in awhile Mark, Steve, and him would bowl and have pizza, Larry didn't want to do anything at the time. When he heard that his pal and his wife died Larry tried comforting him but he couldn't get through to Clint, the robotic hero decided to protect and make sure that the kids would be happy.

* * *

Mal put the last of his clothes into his bag, he couldn't believe how much had changed. Just a few months ago he decided to go on the run with Garfield and Karen now he was moving in with the Doom Patrol. Sometimes Mal thought about what his parents would be doing now if they hadn't died, he wondered if they were proud of him. Other times he just stopped and took note of how his siblings were changing, slowly Karen was getting braver and bolder every day and Garfield, while still pretty aloof, has been lightening up lately and makes more jokes now. Mal slung his bag over his shoulder and left his room without looking back.

* * *

Karen hugged her pink toy bunny, a lot had changed since they first left the house. She was on a team now, a team with her brothers, Mal has taken to being the big brother since coming to the cave and Garfield has been letting them go on more missions. Karen often wondered where the time had gone, just a few months ago she was a scared little girl, back then the most bold thing she did was leave the house alone and maybe, just maybe go to the gas station to get beef jerky or something. That all changed when she did the boldest thing she had ever done, she became a sister. Karen left with a kid she only knew from a few parties and someone who had even told them bad people were after them and she clung on and never let go. To this day she doesn't know what made her do this, maybe it was the need to avenge her parents, maybe it was like with Mal as he was afraid of leaving a six year old to deal with the world, whatever it was she didn't regret it. She left her room and didn't look back.

* * *

Garfield lied down on his bed, he didn't think it'd end up like this. When he set out to stop the bad guys it was honestly a childish whim, something little ones wanted to do when they grew up, he didn't have a plan, he didn't have that kind of strength, he just wanted to stop them. Then when Virgil looked at him with awe, when he quoted his dad on how bad gun violence is, he had this urge to actually be a hero and not just play a game. Garfield's siblings had changed so much, Karen was a lot braver and and Mal he was starting to become a true hero. Garfield left his room but looked over his shoulder before turning to close the door.

* * *

As the kids waited for their new guardians to pick them up Garfield handed his brother and sister a package, he smiled as he explained, "Tomorrow you'll start your training to be heroes, I promise."

Karen excitedly exclaimed, "You're serious? Thanks! Oh I can't wait to tell the others."

The rest of the team had left after giving a brief farewell party, Batman wanted them to go out on a quick mission. Rita and Steve stepped out of the Zeta tube, Rita smiled and asked, "Ready to go?"

The two older kids grabbed their bags and nodded, Garfield stepped forward, "Yes ma'am, let's go." And they stepped back into the teleporter.

* * *

It was late at night when the welcome home party was over, there was a bunch of cake and presents, mostly kids books. Rita told them stories about Gar's parents when they were young, Cliff and Larry played some video games with Karen, she beat them by forty points. Mal managed to get Steve to crack the smallest of smiles by telling the older hero how excited he was to be a hero. Now they were in bed, Karen and Mal had the usual pj's on but Garfield now had a purple nightshirt and blue pants, They were super comfy and warm, Karen pulled the blue blanket onto her body and said, "I'm super excited to be living here now."

Mal nodded in agreement, "Same here, how about you Gar?"

Garfield sleepily nodded, he was exhausted, his siblings chuckled a little and Mal whispered, "Good night."

"Good night."

Good night guys."

 **Just a cute little chapter, hope you liked it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another fluffy chapter, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Karen shot another target with her yellow b shaped stingers, Garfield watched for a moment before he spoke, "Good Karen but go a little faster, you need to shoot quickly." Karen wiped the sweat from her brow, she had been at this for hours. Garfield told her and Mal that they'd go on a real mission later that weak, Mal was given a break for the day but Garfield told her she needed to work for another hour. Garfield gave her some water and said, "Karen, out in the field you need to think quickly, expect the unexpected. If you let your guard down when fighting a villain you'll lose." Karen yawned and replied, "I know but we've been at this for hours Gar, can we take a break?" Seeing how tired his sister was Garfield gently spoke, "I suppose a couple hours will be fine."

* * *

Tula groaned as Garth let the water fall to the sand on the beach again, "Garth, would you concentrate? Hydrokinesis takes focus, as the future king of Atlantis it is your duty to uphold the tradition and master this art."Garth wined, "But Tula, why do we need hydrokinesis? It's so useless to us." La'gaan gave him an incredulous look and replied, "Garth, the king of Atlantis needs this to uphold the sacred tradition of our ancestors. In the olden days when Atlantis was still above the sea the previous kings and queens would renew the barrier as a right of passage. Now we don't need to renew any barriers but it pleases our ancestors to know that we haven't forgotten our roots." Tula gave her friend an encouraging smile and said, "Come on, I'll bet you'll get it this time. It's easy, I was able to make a small ball of water when I was five so you should be able to." Garth nodded and began to create an orb of water but let it fall again when he asked, "Why were you spending time with Garfield yesterday at five in the morning?" Tula groaned, "Garth..."

"I mean come on were you talking or making o-"

"Garth! Garfield's six, he's also my friend!"

Garth flinched, he hated it when Tula scolded him, "Sorry...I was just you know...curious. I mean...well..." Tula put a hand on his shoulder and replied, "Garth, trust me. Garfield may be as mature as someone twice his age but he's still a kid. A relationship is the last thing he has on his mind right now, we were talking about the world of us Atlanteans yesterday." Garth raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?" La'gaan spoke up, "His parents were geneticists, they studied people with powers, of course he'd be interested in Atlanteans." Tula lightly kissed Garth on the cheek and continued, "Let's try again ok, if you can hold the water orb up for about two minutes you can have some candy." Garth grinned and tried again.

* * *

Tula and Garfield sat on the couch, Garfield had some paper and pencil next to him. Tula spoke, "Atlantis is actually the name of the kingdom and the capital, Atlantis has smaller cities within it. The major cities are Arctica found in the Arctic Ocean, they are known for maintaining the jet streams which is the main mode of fast transportation for Atlanteans, then there's Northern Atlantis, the people there are known for making weapons, Indian Ocean is known for it's farming community, Northern Pacific which provides fish to eat, Southern Pacific is known for it's carpenters and inventors, Southern Ocean City is known for having some of the greatest warriors, and the main kingdom is in the Southern Atlantic." Garfield finished writing this down then asked, "What about the caste system? You mentioned one yesterday. And what do the farmers grow?" Tula smiled as she replied, "That's a great question, ok let's start with the hunters and gatherers, each group has a head in charge of distribution to other cities. The farmers grow special seaweed and kelp that can be digested by surface dwellers, the hunters hunt shrimp, krill, and tuna so they can be taken to the breeding grounds which are like surface farms and so they can be distributed to other cities. The farms are to make sure we don't upset the balance, next level are those that make things for the people of Atlantis, they have heads who are in charge of distribution. The transportation department is in charge of well transportation, and the warriors are the ones who enforce the law and protect the kingdom. Next up are the dukes and duchesses, there's three of each in each city and the smaller colonies, they serve as the royal family's eyes, ears, and mouth. My parents are the grand duke and grand duchess, they're the ones that write the laws, teach the prince or princess how to maintain traditions, they also take care of all of the royal family's engagements. Then there's the royal family, nothing get's past them. Children of dukes and higher may pursue other interests as long as someone else can fill in for them, I was trained to be the grand duchess until I told my parents I wanted La'gaan to be the grand duke instead. That's why he's so studious." Garfield finished and said, "Ok, I think that's all for now. Thanks Tula." Tula gave a soft smile, "No need for thanks, I love discussing my people with you. Despite the fact that I won't be a grand duchess when I grow up I still have to mentor my little brother and Garth not to mention my superhero life while I love it is stressing so it's nice to talk with you about everything like this."Garfield sat the paper down and asked, "By the way, how did your training with Garth go today? I know he's been struggling with maintaining the water orb for more than a minute." Tula started fiddling around with the tag on the blanket that just wouldn't stay uncurled as she replied, "He held it for a whole two minutes, he's been having trouble concentrating lately. I think you should go talk to him, I think some words of encouragement from his rival will cheer him up." Garfield gave a bemused look, "His rival? In what?" She just began laughing.

"What? What did I say, how am I his rival in something? What's this all about?"

"Aw don't worry about it Gar-Gar..."

"Gar-Gar? Tula what's this all about?!"

Tula walked away while singing just loud enough for him to hear, "Garfield and Tula sitting in a tree..."

Realization struck just as she sang the next part

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g...first comes love then comes marriage then comes baby in a-"

"Seriously, that what he...seriously! Tula!"

Garfield's ears became hot, yes he needed to settle this with Garth as soon as possible.

* * *

Garfield sat in the training room with Garth, he didn't know how to go forward with this. Garfield spoke, "So, um Tula said you might have concerns about her and my relationship..." Garth looked down and replied, "It's ok, I know you and Tula aren't fond of me. It makes sense if you were connecting over that." Garfield almost never saw this side of Garth, there were times where a flash of insecurity would show on his face but most of the time he was a happy person. Garfield understood where this might be coming from, "You're talking about a couple days ago when Tula and I yelled at you right?" Garth looked down, they had a mission to stop the Ocean Master who was also Aquaman's brother from stealing a whole supply of xenothium from a lab, Garth almost got captured and thus when they got home after beating Ocean Master up Tula and Garfield really laid into him for it. They thought he understood why he was yelled at but it became clear that Garth didn't get it. Garfield sat next to him and explained, "Garth, you're the prince of Atlantis meaning if Ocean Master captured you he would've probably used you against Aquaman to get the throne. He could do terrible things to you just to get what he wants, it's my job as leader to make sure you and the others are kept safe." Garth nodded, "I get that but..." The changeling sat next to him and replied, "Hey, if you need advice, you know you have us and the League to help you. Now I believe it is almost dinner time, how about you get washed up." Garth smiled and nodded in agreement.

 **There you go, hope you liked it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This next chapter will be an exciting one, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Karen looked at herself in the mirror in her room in the cave, she had to make some alterations to her new costume. Before it was a yellow and black shirt with black spandex and while she did keep the spandex she shortened her shirt's length just a bit. The new superhero had her hair in two little buns, Karen put her yellow lensed goggles on and called her brother, "Mal, you ready?"

Mal came out with a golden helmet that covered his face, a dark blue jump suit and golden shoulder and wrist pads, he smiled, "I'm ready sis, hey I've been wondering. Why do you call yourself Bumblebee? I mean I call myself Guardian because I'm wearing the last one's suit but..."

Karen smiled sadly, "It's what my mom used to call me."

Mal put a hand on her shoulder, their younger brother walked into the room and asked, "You two ready for your first mission without the team being there by your side?"

Mal nodded, "Yeah, just a few first day jitters."

Garfield gave them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, you've passed all twelve psychic simulations, you've done really well on the training exercises, you know the protocols, and the moment there's any real danger we'll step in. This is just a simple supervised mission." His older siblings nodded.

* * *

It was simple, they just had to stop some bank robbers, nothing to it. Only it got kinda complicated, they stopped them quickly but one managed to get away and was now speeding down the road in a getaway car. It was amazing the wind blew in their faces as Bumblebee flew in the air and Guardian rode his motorbike after the speeding car, their adrenaline was pumping, their hearts were racing. They felt so free like a bird in the sky, there were some close calls like when Guardian almost crashed into a building or when Bumblebee almost crashed into a lamp post but otherwise everything was fine. Guardian fired a grappling hook from his motorbike which connected with the car's bumper, he pulled the car back and slowed it down just long enough for Bumblebee to sneak into the car through the hole in the window she made when the chase started by turning tiny. She snuck over to the front seat and the moment she went to normal size the young superhero pulled out her stingers and said, "Pull over." The man yelped in surprise, the car bumped into the railing before straightening up again.

He looked at Bumblebee and nervously asked, "How did you get into my car?"

Bumblebee gave him a tiny shock when he reached for his gun and replied, "One you stole this car and two I said pull over." He complied, once they stopped and Guardian unhooked his grappling hook and opened the door. The police caught up to them and arrested the man as the two kids talked with Kid Flash.

"Beast Boy told me to tell you to head home, take a shower, and write up the report. He'll be home by the time you're done."

They nodded and watched as he sped off.

* * *

They walked out of the office after making the report and came to the living room to see the team together with a huge cake.

The cake had chocolate icing on it, Karen was the first to speak, "Hey guys, what's all this?"

Robin grinned excitedly as he explained, "Well since you completed your first supervised mission we decided to get a cake to celebrate."

Tula came out of the kitchen with M'gann, both had a couple bowls and plates full of food, Roy continued, "But first we need to eat dinner, come on La'gann made some mashed potatoes and Tula made a couple fruit salads!" The group smiled and eagerly ate.

* * *

"Come on Mal!"

"You can do it Karen!"

"Just a little faster!"

The team watched as the two siblings were playing Dance Club, Mal was doing pretty good but Karen was just blazing through it, she was already at the high score. Mal watched his younger sister dance on the small disk, back blue right green front yellow and left red, her feet quickly moved to each panel as the song played while Mal kept missing the timing, the song soon ended and they got off the disk.

Tula was the first to speak, "You two did pretty good."

Garfield looked to Karen and asked, "How'd you get so good at that game?"

His sister blushed slightly as she explained, "Well, I used to play the game for hours on end. I played it all the time last year."

Mal gave a light chuckle, "Yeah I also used to play it a lot but not as much, maybe once a week for a few hours."

M'gann gave a proud smile, "Well it certainly showed today." They thanked their friends, after a couple more rounds of Dance Club Tula noticed that Garfield was starting to pass out so she took him to his room before having everyone else go to bed.

 **Sorry if that felt a tad rushed, I wasn't entirely sure how to continue the story to be honest. Good news is that we're almost at the halfway point.**


End file.
